


Nager en eaux troubles

by Kaleiya_Hitsumei



Series: Fire Emblem Omegaverse - Nuit étoilée [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-31 23:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei
Summary: Il est parfois difficile de savoir où on met les pieds, surtout quand nous n'y avons pas été préparés. Certains l'apprirent malgré eux à Garreg Mach... et virent ainsi leurs certitudes être bousculées.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Dedue Molinaro, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan, Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir & Hilda Valentine Goneril, Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Hilda Valentine Goneril & Claude von Riegan, Marianne von Edmund & Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Fire Emblem Omegaverse - Nuit étoilée [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486088
Comments: 19
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta : Eliandre (qui a bien crisé sur cette fic-ci...)
> 
> Hey ! Voici donc la troisième fic de mon Omegaverse (qui a un titre à présent : Nuit Étoilée. Cherchez pas : le nom s'imposait tellement dans mon cerveau que dès que je voulais en changez, il me revenait en pleine poire...)
> 
> Comme pour la précédente, je mets à jour les tags au fur et à mesure des publications. En revanche, là où ça diffère, c'est qu'elle ne sera pas en trois parties mais, normalement, en quatre car le rythme ici sera quelque peu... différent et que j'ai besoin de cette partie en plus pour traiter cela. De plus, je vais espacer les publications car je n'ai pas terminé d'écrire la dernière partie et que y a un point que je dois revérifier...
> 
> Bonne lecture ! 
> 
> PS : Là, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience (ou sadisme selon ma beta...)

La vie était loin d’être facile, surtout pour quelqu’un comme Ashe envers qui elle s’était montrée assez cruelle en lui prenant ses parents et en le laissant seul pour subvenir aux besoins de ses cadets. Mais elle avait fini par avoir pitié de lui quand, lors de son dernier acte de félonie, il avait été recueilli par Lonato et avait pu sortir de ses activités criminelles. Grace à lui, il avait eu la chance incroyable d’intégrer l’Académie des Officiers et avoir la possibilité de réaliser ses rêves de chevalerie. En plus, il s’entendait plutôt bien avec ses camarades de classe et s’était trouvé des passions communes avec Dedue, cela bien que ce dernier gardait ses distances.

Puis sa vie fut de nouveau victime de violents bouleversements…

Cela avait commencé le jour d’un entraînement en préparation de leur première mission sur le terrain. Depuis le matin, il n’était pas dans son assiette, s’étant réveillé avec un mal de ventre qu’il avait attribué au plat de la veille – la personne qui l’avait préparé avait eu la main un peu lourde sur certaines épices, pas au point que cela soit immangeable mais assez pour que cela se sente, faisant que certains Cerfs d’Or et Edelgard avaient suspecté que Claude était mêlé à cela, ce que l’intéressé avait vivement nié. Dedue lui avait proposé une tisane aux plantes qui avait aidé à soulager le mal, lui permettant ainsi de suivre les cours.

Seulement, l’après-midi, une vingtaine de minutes après avoir débuté leur entrainement, il avait commencé à avoir chaud… TRES chaud. Puis son esprit s’était progressivement brouillé, faisant qu’il n’avait pas de souvenirs très clairs de comment il était passé du terrain d’entraînement à sa chambre – il se rappelait vaguement de Dimitri qui avait ordonné quelque chose, Mercedes qui avait posé sa main sur son front et Felix qui l’avait assis sur son lit. Puis l’épéiste et Ingrid lui avaient dit qu’il ne devait pas paniquer et qu’ils lui expliqueraient tout quand il se sentirait mieux.

Après, il avait eu comme une longue absence… avant de retrouver un minimum ses esprits et de réaliser qu’il était allongé sur le ventre, complètement nu sur ses draps et ayant toujours très chaud. Entendant des voix près de lui, il essaya de se concentrer dessus, n’ayant pas l’énergie de se lever.

—… quoi ces trucs ?! fit une voix ressemblant fortement à celle de Felix.

—De quoi aider un Oméga en chaleur sans partenaire, répondit une voix féminine, peut-être celle d’Hilda mais il n’en était pas certain.

—Et comment tu veux qu’il se serve de ça dans son état ?!

—Oh ? Besoin d’explic-

Ashe n’avait pas entendu la suite, ses sens à nouveau brouillés – moins que la dernière fois car il était certain d’avoir senti des mains froides glisser sur son corps, une sensation qu’il avait grandement appréciée. Quand il revint à lui, il était, cette fois-ci, allongé sur le côté, lui permettant ainsi de voir Felix, ses cheveux détachés et portant juste son pantalon, parlant vivement avec Claude.

—… donner une leçon à Lorenz, déclarait l’archer en soupirant. Sylvain a vu ma petite comédie et a joué le jeu pour qu’il marche à fond.

—Cet abruti… grogna l’épéiste en se tenant la tête d’une main. Il aurait dû me le dire tout de suite ce crétin !

—La rumeur a été assez rapide en même temps. Et puis maintenant, ce cher Lorenz a décidé de me suivre partout. Je crois d’ailleurs qu’il est derrière une caisse en train de m’attendre.

—Si jamais il entre ici, je le castre.

Le jeune archer essaya de se mettre en position assise, s’appuyant sur son coude et attirant l’attention de ses camardes sur lui. Le délégué des Cerfs d’Or se baissa, le fixant de ses yeux verts avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

—Qu’est-ce que… fit Ashe avant d’émettre un léger gémissement surpris quand la main délicieusement fraîche de Claude se posa sur son épaule nue. Qu’est-ce qu’il m’arrive ?

—Juste un… mauvais moment à passer, lui répondit Felix, hésitant. Comment tu te sens ?

—Bizarre… Et je meurs de chaud… Qu’est-ce que j’ai ?

—Tu t’es présenté comme Oméga, lui répondit Claude, faisant grogner l’épéiste. Là, tu es en train de subir tes premières chaleurs.

Il était… QUOI ?! Mais… Non, c’était… Impossible… Jamais il n’avait cru entendre qu’un membre de sa famille ait un jour été un Oméga ! Et il avait de plus en plus chaud…

—Une nouvelle vague de chaleur, grimaça Felix. Elles s’enchaînent vite avec lui.

—Pas sûr de tenir le rythme tout seul ? questionna le Cerf d’Or avec une pointe d’amusement. Je peux aider s’il le faut…

—… Rien de bizarre.

—Ça marche.

L’esprit d‘Ashe s’embrouillait de nouveau… Mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas être conscient que sa position avait été changée, faisant qu’il avait le dos contre le torse nu de Claude – quand s’était-il déshabillé au juste ? – avec Felix qui était entre ses jambes – l’archer s’était mordu la lèvre inférieure pour un retenir un gémissement appréciateur quand son camarade de classe avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse. Après, il avait quelques bribes diverses et variées : le souffle dans son oreille qui lui murmurait qu’ils arrêteraient tout s’il le demandait, les doigts qui caressaient le haut de son corps en s’attardant sur son torse – il n’aurait jamais pensé être aussi sensible au niveau des tétons et, surtout, autant apprécier cela –, le cri qu’il avait poussé en sentant une langue sur son intimité… et surtout lui qui, instinctivement, les suppliait de continuer.

Comment pouvait-il ne ressentir aucune gêne particulière ? Cela lui semblait totalement insensé et il se sentait comme… sale ? Non… plutôt honteux… du moins jusqu’à ce qu’on lui murmure qu’il ne devait pas se sentir ainsi, son corps étant en train de s’adapter à ces nouvelles sensations. Il se souvenait de nombreux mots rassurants pour lui dire que tout était normal chez lui et qu’il n’était en rien un dépravé, juste un jeune Oméga qui découvrait ses chaleurs avec l’aide de ses pairs, des paroles qui l’avait… apaisé.

Une fois que le plaisir ait monté, il eut une nouvelle absence, reprenant conscience dans la même position, ses jambes sur les cuisses de Felix et Claude qui lui caressait doucement le ventre, ses deux camarades étant visiblement en pleine conversation.

—Cinq jours ?! fit l’épéiste, l’air choqué. De chaleurs ?!

—Oh oui… répondit le délégué des Cerfs d’Or en soupirant. Sans partenaire qui plus est donc au troisième jour, je n’en pouvais plus et j’essayai de trouver le truc le plus gros possible à mettre dans ce fichu trou car j’en étais à essayer d’y faire rentrer mes deux mains… Heureusement que j’étais enfermé à double-tour car autrement, je pense que le cuisinier du manoir Riegan aurait fait une attaque en me trouvant nu dans les cuisines en train de me donner du plaisir avec un concombre…

Ashe, bien malgré lui, imagina la scène… lui donnant un coup de chaud qui fut remarqué par les deux autres, un rire amusé résonnant derrière lui tandis qu’en face, son camarade des Lions de Saphir se contenta d’avoir un léger sourire.

—Honnêtement, je suis content de m’être présenté à Derdriu plutôt qu’à Garreg Mach, reprit Claude dont il sentit le visage se frotter contre ses cheveux. Autrement, j’aurais VRAIMENT essayé de me faire Lorenz juste parce qu’il avait un pénis.

—Cinq jours de chaleurs, il n’aurait pas tenu le rythme, déclara Felix avant d’esquisser un rictus amusé. Il n’a peut-être rien entre les jambes si ça se trouve.

—Pourquoi forcément Lorenz ? questionna le jeune archer en levant les yeux vers le délégué des Cerfs d’Or. Si vous vous étiez présenté au réfectoire par exemple, ce serait plutôt tombé sur Raphael.

—OH OUI ! s’exclama le Cerf d’Or avant d’éclater de rire. Et avec Ignatz en même temps, cela aurait été très drôle.

—Ou bien pas de chance et ça tombait sur Hubert, lança l’épéiste en grimaçant.

—… Je crois que je préfère encore tenter ma chance avec une wyverne.

Sur ce point, ils étaient manifestement tous du même avis.

Une nouvelle vague de chaleur avait commencée à monter et Ashe, cette fois-ci, y était mieux préparé. Ses souvenirs étaient plus clairs et, surtout, il avait pu indiquer ce qu’il voulait tout en se renseignant sur ce que les deux autres Omégas ne désiraient pas faire – Claude refusait d’embrasser sur la bouche tandis que Felix ne voulait absolument pas utiliser d’objets bizarres ou lécher des pieds. Il se rappelait plus ou moins bien des endroits où ils l’avaient touché, lesquels il avait vraiment appréciés – il était décidément très sensible au niveau des aisselles – et ceux qui lui déplaisaient – manifestement, l’épéiste et lui n’étaient pas du tout des amateurs de pieds.

Il s’était endormi à un moment, s’étant brièvement réveillé pour entendre Felix se réconcilier avec Sylvain. L’épéiste était resté toute la nuit, l’aidant à affronter chaque vague de chaleur qui survenait. Au matin, épuisé, il était allé dormir un peu dans la chambre de Dedue, laissant les filles le surveiller – Ashe avait été un peu gêné que Mercedes lui propose de l’aider à se laver, surtout qu’elle ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes à le voir nu comme un ver. Le jeune archer s’était assoupi après avoir mangé, se réveillant deux heures plus tard en sursaut en voyant deux personnes qui n’avaient rien à faire dans sa chambre.

—Alors comme ça, nous avons un nouvel Oméga, fit Dorothea en le regardant avec malice. La rumeur avait donc un fond de vérité…

—Mais alors, l’inverse est juste pour les Alphas ? questionna Petra, pensive. Ils auraient un grand serpent entre leurs jambes ?

—Cela expliquerait certaines choses sur Sylvain…

—MAIS SORTEZ DE LA TOUTES LES DEUX !!!

Caspar était rentré brutalement dans la chambre, poussant ses deux camarades de classe à l’extérieur avant de claquer la porte derrière elles. Puis il lui avait expliqué que Mercedes lui avait demandé de prendre le relais le temps que Felix ait récupéré mais que deux paires d’oreilles indiscrètes l’avaient devancé. Lors de la vague de chaleur qui avait suivi, il avait constaté que le bagarreur était très intéressé par les objets amenés par Hilda – il avait expliqué par la suite que Linhardt, son partenaire, tendait à s’endormir durant l’acte donc il était habitué à se débrouiller seul avec le pénis en érection de son Alpha – et qu’il était tout à fait d’accord pour en essayer un ou deux… ce qu’ils firent, profitant que l’épéiste n’était pas là – il n’aurait pas cru qu’il jouirait un jour d’être pénétré par cette chose en cuir.

Quand Felix revint dans la chambre, il les trouva lui et Caspar, ce dernier clairement en train de le dominer et de lui donner du plaisir. Le bagarreur fut « invité » à quitter la pièce une fois leur petite affaire terminée et après cela, le jeune archer n’avait plus vu personne d’autre rentrer durant le reste de ses chaleurs.

Le jour où il retourna en cours, toutes les filles de sa classe ainsi que celles d’autres classes – Hilda des Cerfs d’Or ainsi que Dorothea et Petra des Aigles de Jais puis Flayn, la sœur de Seteth – vinrent prendre de ses nouvelles, faisant des fois quelques remarques un peu osées qui le firent rougir comme une écrevisse. Au bout d’un moment, Dedue lui porta assistance et par la suite, il prit l’habitude d’aller se réfugier près du duscurien quand il avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité – celui-ci lui avoua que c’était le prince Dimitri qui avait insisté pour qu’il passe plus de temps avec lui pour veiller sur lui. En revanche, son délégué était plus distant avec lui, un détail que Felix avait noté lui aussi – l’épéiste lui avait recommandé, s’il souhaitait un partenaire, d’éviter à tout prix de jeter son dévolu le prince de Faerghus car il pourrait amèrement le regretter – tout comme Sylvain.

Un matin, Ashe et Ingrid étaient de corvée aux écuries quand, en transportant une lourde selle, la jeune femme était accidentellement rentrée dans un jeune chevalier de Seiros qui, manifestement, ne l’avait pas vue. Il les avait vus tous deux se confondre longuement en excuses, chacun essayant de proposer à l’autre un moyen de se racheter. Puis à force, ils avaient éclaté de rire et s’étaient présentés l’un à l’autre – le chevalier se nommait Finath et était originaire de l’Alliance – avant de se séparer, le jeune homme devant aller trouver Alois. Quand il fut parti, le jeune archer avait noté que sa camarade l’avait regardé s’en aller et lui avait gentiment fait la remarque… ce à quoi elle lui répondit en rougissant qu’ils devaient vite finir leurs corvées.

Après leur mission à Zanado, la terrible nouvelle tomba : le seigneur Lonato, son protecteur, s’était retourné contre Garreg Mach tout comme l’Eglise occidentale. Ashe avait sincèrement espéré que c’était une erreur, qu’ils n’allaient pas devoir affronter la personne grâce à laquelle il avait eu l’occasion de prendre un nouveau départ… Mais malheureusement non, c’était la vérité et pendant plusieurs jours, il se sentit mal, son esprit retournant la situation dans tous les sens pour comprendre comment cela avait pu tourner ainsi.

Etonnamment, ce qui lui changea un peu les idées fut le jour où ils furent tous présentés à Catherine la Foudre, un des plus redoutables chevaliers de Seiros. Le jeune archer rêvait toujours de devenir chevalier et adorait lire des histoires de chevalerie mais là, jamais il n’avait ressenti cette… attirance auparavant. Pendant de longues heures, il avait été incapable de l’ôter de ses pensées… et la raison à cela fut quand Sylvain lui expliqua que Catherine, vu son odeur, était une Alpha.

Oh, Ashe avait rougi en comprenant que le jeune Oméga qu’il était avait en fait été captivé par cette femme car elle était une Alpha et, en conséquence, il se promit de garder ses distances avec elle sur le champ de bataille…

Cependant, cette tâche s’avéra plus ardue que prévue quand ils se retrouvèrent à affronter les hommes de Lonato tout en avançant dans le brouillard. Le jeune archer avait encore du mal à bien différencier les parfums des différents Alphas qu’il pouvait croiser mais était suffisamment habitué aux présences de Dimitri et de Sylvain pour reconnaître leurs odeurs, ce qui était pratique pour les repérer dans cette purée de pois – à sa grande surprise, il arrivait aussi à repérer Dedue, probablement parce qu’ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble.

En avançant dans la brume, Ashe réalisa avec horreur qu’il s’était éloigné des autres quand il tomba nez-à-nez avec un soldat ennemi dont la senteur puissante le perturba… et qui lui aussi l’avait repéré, le regardant avec un sourire malsain.

—Viens là l’Oméga, fit l’ennemi en se léchant les lèvres. On va s’amuser tous les deux…

A cet instant, le jeune homme sentit un frisson remonter sa colonne vertébrale : il était face à un Alpha qui, vu sa façon de le détailler de bas en haut, avait des projets autres que de le tuer… et son instinct lui hurlait de fuir le plus loin possible – d’ailleurs, qui était cet homme ? Il ne se souvenait pas l’avoir vu auparavant.

Seulement, un autre ennemi, qu’il n’avait pas entendu, était passé derrière lui et lui avait attrapé la taille ainsi que son bras gauche, l’empêchant d’user de son arc. Paniqué, Ashe se débattit comme un diable pour se libérer et tenta de crier quand une main se plaqua sur sa bouche. Mais il eut beau y mettre toute son énergie, quand il comprit, en sentant qu’on tentait de lui retirer son pantalon, qu’il ne pourrait pas leur échapper et ce qu’ils comptaient lui faire, il sentit son corps se tétaniser malgré lui, comme s’il n’était plus maître de la situation.

—Voilà qui est mieux, fit l’Alpha qui était en train de déboucler sa ceinture. Maintenant, on va bien s’amuser tous les trois…

—Je ne crois pas non.

Brutalement, les deux soldats ennemis se tournèrent… et l’un d’eux se fit transpercer par Fulgurante, sa bouche restant grande ouverte dans un cri muet tandis que Catherine, ses yeux luisants de colère, retira sa lame de son corps. L’autre homme, qui tenait Ashe, le lâcha brutalement pour s’enfuir… mais un gantelet sortit de la brume et vint lui broyer la trachée avec force, l’asphyxiant jusqu’à ce que mort s’en suive et que Dedue jette son cadavre quelques mètres plus loin.

—Ashe, lui dit le Duscurien en s’agenouillant près de lui. Est-ce que ça va ?

—O-Oui… souffla le jeune archer, encore sous le choc de ce qui avait failli lui arriver. Merci…

—Tu t’es présenté récemment, n’est-ce pas ? le questionna Catherine en lui tendant son arc.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, voyant qu’elle le regardait avec bienveillance. Le parfum de la femme Alpha vint à ses narines et cette petite touche anisée qu’il perçut l’aida à se calmer un peu.

—Oui… répondit-il en récupérant son arc puis en baissant les yeux. Je n’ai pas encore l’habitude.

—D’accord, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Dans ce cas, fais attention à ne pas te retrouver seul. Ce genre d’Alphas est dangereux et si tu n’arrives pas à les repérer, ils en profiteront.

—Je veillerai sur lui, promit Dedue. Quiconque le touchera sans son accord aura le châtiment qu’il mérite.

En entendant cela, Ashe se sentit rougir mais se reprit aussitôt : ils avaient une mission à accomplir.

Il s’avéra que la brume n’était pas naturelle, celle-ci étant causée par un mage qui rendit son dernier souffle en croisant la lame de Felix. Le brouillard dissipé, ils avaient enfin pu se débarrasser de leurs ennemis… puis affronter Lonato qui refusa d’entendre raison. Le jeune archer fut donc forcé d’assister, impuissant, à la mort de son protecteur lorsque celui-ci affronta Byleth. Il rentra le cœur lourd à Garreg Mach, sentant à ses côtés Mercedes et Annette qui étaient clairement inquiètes pour lui tandis qu’Ingrid lui avait doucement pris la main, un geste qu’il apprécia beaucoup.

La nuit venue, il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, son esprit repassant tout ce qu’il avait vécu sur le champ de bataille… et lui rappelant qu’il avait bien failli laisser ces deux Alphas abuser de lui, ce qui lui donnait la nausée – la seule pensée qui le réconfortait un minimum étaient qu’il ne les avaient jamais rencontrés auparavant, probablement parce qu’ils étaient des mercenaires engagés par Lonato ou des hommes issus de l’Eglise Occidentale. Lentement, il sortit de sa chambre et alla frapper à la porte de celle de Dedue – il serait aussi allé voir Ingrid ou Felix mais leurs chambres étaient trop loin de la sienne et il craignait de tomber sur un fantôme. Alors qu’il venait de sursauter en entendant un bruit derrière lui, le Duscurien ouvrit sa porte et le jeune archer se hâta de s’engouffrer dans la chambre de ce dernier, son corps tremblant malgré lui.

—Ashe ? le questionna Dedue en refermant la porte. Tout va bien ?

—Non, répondit le jeune homme en levant des yeux suppliants vers son camarade. Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi cette nuit ? Je… Euh…

—Bien sûr.

Le Duscurien prit place sur le lit, l’invitant silencieusement à s’asseoir à ses côtés. Le jeune archer considéra la chose pendant quelques secondes… puis en détaillant la carrure de son camarade que sa chemise laissait deviner, une envie lui traversa l’esprit… ainsi que ses lèvres.

—Est-ce que tu peux… me serrer dans tes bras ? demanda-t-il, à la fois gêné et tremblant. Juste quelques minutes…

Un hochement de tête du Duscurien lui confirma que oui et, soupirant de soulagement, Ashe s’avança pour s’asseoir à ses côtés… avant de se raviser, décidant finalement de s’installer sur les cuisses de Dedue pour mieux se blottir contre lui – si son camarade avait manifesté de la surprise, il ne l’avait pas repoussé, l’aidant, au contraire, à être le mieux installé possible. Puis quand il sentit ces bras qui le serraient doucement, toutes les émotions qu’ils avaient refoulées ces derniers jours l’assaillirent d’un coup et il éclata en sanglots.

Sa main s’agrippant à la chemise de son ami, il laissa sortir sa peine immense pour avoir perdu Lonato, répétant inlassablement « Pourquoi ? » ne comprenant pas pourquoi son protecteur avait fait cela. Il extériorisa aussi sa peur face à ce que ces Alphas avaient tenté de lui faire et sa honte de ne pas avoir été capable d’éviter cela, le souvenir de son corps s’étant tétanisé malgré lui remontant cruellement à la surface. Il se sentait si… impuissant.

A un moment donné, il dut s’endormir, épuisé par ses pleurs, car quand il se réveilla, le jour était levé et il était dans le lit de Dedue – visiblement son camarade lui avait juste ôté sa veste et ses chaussures. S’il fut paniqué durant quelques minutes, le Duscurien, rentrant dans la chambre avec un plateau de nourriture, le rassura vite en lui expliquant qu’ils avaient juste partagé le même lit et qu’il ne s’était rien passé – bien qu’il se demandait pourquoi il n’avait pas été ramené dans sa chambre qui était juste à côté, le jeune archer préféra ne pas poser la question car il avait bien dormi et se sentait mieux.

Peu de temps après, il sut qu’ils n’en avaient pas terminé avec l’Eglise Occidentale et tous se mirent à chercher leur véritable objectif. Il faisait équipe avec Felix et Ingrid pour se renseigner sur les armes de valeur quand, aux écuries, ils étaient tombés sur Finath et Shamir qui se préparaient pour assurer la sécurité de Rhea. Ils avaient appris, à la grande surprise de la jeune héritière des Galatea, que le chevalier de Seiros avait été élève à l’Académie suite à une recommandation des Daphnel.

—Il aurait dû commencer son service l’année précédente, expliqua Shamir en jouant avec sa dague. Seteth a accepté de lui garder sa place au chaud vu les circonstances.

—Ma mère était très malade, précisa le jeune chevalier après avoir rangé une selle. Elle était la seule famille qu’il me restait alors l’Eglise a accepté de me laisser le temps de m’occuper d’elle et de faire mon deuil. Judith avait brièvement espéré que je resterai dans l’Alliance mais je crains avoir déçu ses espoirs.

—Vous connaissez Judith von Daphnel ?! s’étonna Ingrid tandis que Felix se renfrognait.

—Ha ha ha ! Pas vraiment non. C’était surtout mon père qui la côtoyait. Il est mort en la protégeant lors d’un combat contre des bandits. Judith m’a recommandé pour l’Académie des Officiers car elle estimait qu’elle le lui devait. Même si j’ai finalement décidé de quitter l’Alliance, elle m’a souhaité le meilleur.

—Heureusement pour lui, il est meilleur avec les chiffres que certains, ce qui en fait un bon candidat pour vérifier le stock d’armes, ajouta Shamir avec un sourire en coin. Je crois que nous n’avons pas encore fait le compte de nos lances.

Finath soupira avant de suivre la mercenaire vers le hall des chevaliers, non sans glisser un regard vers Ingrid… et recevoir une tape derrière le crâne de la part de sa supérieure pour qu’il regarde devant lui, faisant sourire la jeune femme et le jeune archer. En revanche, l’épéiste jetait un regard glacial vers le chevalier de Seiros, comme s’il ne l’appréciait pas.

Poursuivant leurs recherches sur la vraie cible de l’Eglise Occidentale durant plusieurs jours, ils avaient fini, en croisant leurs informations, par en éliminer un bon nombre jusqu’à, une fois s’être renseignés sur à quelles périodes ces lieux étaient accessibles ou non, en conclure que la probabilité que la tombe de Sainte Seiros soit la cible était la plus forte. Byleth décida donc de leur donner un cours sur les tactiques recommandées en lieux clos, soulignant le fait que les unités volantes étaient désavantagées dans ce genre d’espace et qu’il y avait toujours un risque de tomber sur des portes closes – Ashe comprit vite que ses talents de voleur pouvaient être utiles dans ce genre de cas de figure et qu’il avait intérêt à ne pas oublier ses crochets. Puis ils discutèrent de comment ils allaient procéder le jour J pendant que les chevaliers de Seiros et les élèves des autres maisons seraient occupés ailleurs – la surprise fut presque générale quand il fut précisé que Claude serait avec eux ce jour-là.

Après ce cours, le délégué des Cerfs d’Or vint parler avec Dimitri et le professeur, sûrement des tactiques envisagées contre l’Eglise Occidentale. Le jeune archer fut le dernier à sortir de la salle de classe… et il aperçut Hilda et Lorenz en grande conversation.

—… qu’il manigance au juste ? fit le noble en grinçant des dents. Nous dire de ne pas ouvrir ces lettres…

—Résistez à la tentation Lorenz, lui dit gravement la jeune femme. Et vu les évènements, il n’est pas impossible qu’il ait envisagé le pire scénario.

—Ce serait donc bien son testament qu’il nous aurait confié ?

—Oh, j’en doute fort. Mais sincèrement, j’espère que nous n’aurons pas à les ouvrir. Ce ne serait vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle.

—Un sentiment que je partage, ce qui me surprend assez je dois dire…

Ashe n’entendit pas la suite, s’étant éloigné pour rejoindre Mercedes et Annette au réfectoire.

Lors du jour J, leurs soupçons se confirmèrent : c’était bien la tombe de Sainte Seiros qui était ciblée. Pour couvrir tout l’espace, ils se divisèrent en deux groupes : l’un composé de Dimitri, Claude, Ingrid Sylvain et Annette et l’autre composé de Byleth, Dedue, Mercedes, Felix et lui-même. Chacun avança de son côté, éliminant les ennemis sur son passage – Ashe, sur ordre du professeur, ouvrit aussi les coffres afin qu’au cas où, il puisse mettre à l’abri les trésors qu’ils contenaient. Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de ce chevalier en armure sombre, une forte odeur entêtante envahit les narines du jeune archer qui sentit l’épéiste le tirer en arrière.

—C’est un Alpha, grogna Felix en le poussant près de Dedue. Mieux vaut l’éviter. Il n’a pas l’air de vouloir se battre et je n’ai pas très envie qu’il nous colle aux fesses.

—Nous sommes d’accord, déclara Byleth en leur faisant signe d’avancer. Occupons-nous des autres.

Soudain, ce chevalier tourna la tête vers eux, son masque sinistre figeant le jeune Oméga sur place. Ashe avait l’impression que ses pieds étaient collés au sol, le rendant incapable d’avancer… puis leur ennemi lâcha une exclamation de surprise, comme s’il avait vu quelque chose auquel il ne s’était clairement pas préparé. La main de Mercedes sur son épaule le sortit de sa torpeur et celle-ci l’enjoignit vivement à avancer, cela bien qu’il sentait encore sur eux le regard de ce chevalier noir.

Le professeur fut le premier à atteindre la tombe de Sainte Seiros et, à la surprise générale, à utiliser la Relique de Héros se trouvant à l’intérieur. Seulement, juste après avoir vaincu leur ennemi, Ashe entendit bouger derrière eux et vit, trop tard, un archer ennemi prêt à décocher sa flèche.

—ATTENTION !

L’ennemi avait eu le temps de tirer… mais une seconde après, la faux du sinistre chevalier lui avait tranché la tête de façon nette, cela avant même que qui ce soit de son groupe n’ait eu le temps de réagir. Puis le chevalier noir se téléporta hors de la tombe juste au moment où les chevaliers de Seiros, menés par Catherine, faisaient leur entrée…

—MERCIE !!!

… et qu’Annette appela à l’aide sa meilleure amie. L’archer ennemi avait touché quelqu’un de leur groupe… et pour une raison qui lui échappait, un parfum de jasmin et de cannelle était perceptible là où se trouvait le cadavre de celui qui avait tiré la flèche et touché un de ses camarades.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La dernière partie est partie en correction (un bordel que ça a été pour l'écrire et la finir celle-là...). Du coup, on passe à la partie suivante avec le POV de... Ferdinand où j'ai réalisé que j'avais plus de choses à dire que je ne le pensais...
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Héritier du duc Aegir, Ferdinand von Aegir se voyait faire de grandes choses pour son futur domaine mais certainement pas dans la même ligne de conduite que son père qui avait depuis longtemps perdu de vue ce qu’était le vrai sens de la noblesse. Pour le bien de ceux qu’il était appelé à gouverner, il mettait un point d’honneur à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour être le meilleur possible ou, au moins, le mieux renseigné dans tous les domaines qui pouvaient impacter la vie du petit peuple : l’agriculture, l’élevage, les relations humaines… Bien entendu, il n’oubliait pas de chercher à maîtriser des arts comme la préparation du thé ou le chant afin de converser au mieux avec les autres nobles – il avait développé une passion pour l’opéra depuis sa plus tendre enfance, à l’époque où Manuela Casagranda brûlait les planches de son talent, faisant qu’il pouvait parler de cela pendant des heures entières voire, même, réciter mot pour mot certains opéras.

Lors de son entrée à Garreg Mach, il s’était attelé à vite mémoriser les noms et visages de tous ses camarades de promotion ainsi que leur statut social – il avait été surpris de rencontrer pour la première fois Bernadetta von Varley à qui ses parents avaient voulu le fiancer et qui ne semblait pas totalement correspondre à l’image péjorative qu’il s’en était faite au départ –, découvrant assez vite un gros potentiel diplomatique sur le long terme avec l’Alliance – cela se confirma quand il fit la connaissance de Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, un noble digne de ce nom. Il avait aussi failli s’évanouir de bonheur quand il leur fut annoncé que leur professeur attitré serait Manuela, l’idole de son enfance – cela ne s’était pas produit car Hubert lui avait marché sur le pied, soi-disant sans le vouloir mais vu le personnage, il avait de sérieux doutes. 

Tout se passait plutôt bien jusqu’à ce que soit éventé la nature d’Oméga de Claude von Riegan.

Ferdinand, bien que s’estimant heureux d’être un Beta comme la majorité de la population de Fódlan, n’appréciait guère cette façon qu’avait l’Empire de traiter une minorité de ses habitants et pouvait donc comprendre que le délégué des Cerfs d’Or, bien qu’appartenant à l’Alliance, ne veuille pas crier son statut d’Oméga sur tous les toits – Lorenz, par la suite, lui avouerait avoir manqué de clairvoyance en laissant sa colère le dominer ce jour-là et qu’il allait veiller à ne plus commettre ce genre d’impair. Cependant, il avait aussi noté des signes de nervosité chez Edelgard et Hubert durant cette affaire, comme s’ils étaient… mal à l’aise.

Il décida de tirer cela au clair auprès du mage pendant que la princesse était visiblement occupée avec le prince de Faerghus.

—Vous avez dû l’imaginer, lui déclara Hubert après qu’il lui ait posé la question. Dame Edelgard et moi-même étions préoccupés par un tout autre sujet.

—Et quel est-il ? questionna Ferdinand. Si cela concerne l’Empire, je suis e-

—C’est un domaine qui vous est inconnu et qui, je vous le souhaite, le restera toute votre vie.

Cette phrase avait étonné le jeune noble. De quoi parlait-il au juste ? Il tenta d’harceler Hubert de multiples questions mais celui-ci l’ignora superbement, le laissant en plan près de l’étang, ce qui le contraria grandement.

Le lendemain, il essaya d’en savoir plus mais, comme il s’y était attendu, Edelgard l’envoya rapidement paître avant de le ridiculiser lors d’un combat d’entraînement. Il tenta de voir avec ses autres camarades de classe si ceux-ci pouvaient lui donner des pistes mais Petra était aussi perplexe que lui, Bernadetta, une fois calmée, avait clairement dit qu’elle non plus ne comprenait pas le sous-entendu et Dorothea… l’avait totalement ignoré – il avait cru comprendre qu’elle n’aimait pas les nobles mais il était le seul avec qui elle avait une telle attitude, faisant qu’il se demandait s’il avait fait quoique ce soit pour lui déplaire. Quand il en arriva à Linhardt et Caspar, il nota que ceux-ci avaient visiblement compris le sous-entendu… mais ils refusaient de lui en parler.

Face à ce constat, Ferdinand se résolu à laisser tomber cela dans l’oubli… mais le sujet ressortit quand il prit le thé avec Hilda – dans les faits, elle l’avait plutôt habilement roulé pour qu’il lui fasse un thé mais il avait laissé passer cela pour cette fois.

—« Un domaine qui vous est inconnu et qui le restera tout votre vie », répéta la jeune femme avant de prendre une gorgée de son thé à la rose. Qui vous a dit cela déjà ?

—Hubert, dit-il après avoir terminé un biscuit aux agrumes. J’avoue que le sens m’échappe totalement.

—Pourtant, lorsque l’on sait ce qui vous différencie tous les deux, la réponse devient tout de suite évidente. Mais si vous vous posez encore la question, c’est qu’il ne vous en a jamais parlé.

—Parlé de quoi ? Je ne dirais pas que lui et moi sommes proches mais nous nous connaissons depuis assez longtemps pour que je sache qu’il aime par-dessus tout le café et qu’il a le thé en horreur !

—Effectivement, il ne vous l’a pas dit. C’est plutôt compréhensible quand l’on sait que l’Empire n’apprécie pas cette catégorie de personne.

Ne comprenant toujours pas, Ferdinand la regarda d’un air interrogateur, ce qui fit soupirer Hilda de dépit. Celle-ci jeta un regard autour d’elle avant de reprendre la parole.

—S’il ne s’en vante pas, c’est qu’il a de bonnes raisons pour cela donc vous ne le savez pas par moi, déclara la jeune femme avec gravité. Hubert est un Alpha.

—Qu-Quoi ?! s’exclama-t-il, surpris. C’est insensé ! Je l’aurais su !

—En étant un simple Beta, surtout dans l’Empire qui n’aime pas les Alphas et les Omégas ? A moins de l’avoir surpris en pleine période de rut, vous auriez eu bien du mal à le découvrir.

—Et comment l’avez-vous su ? Il me semble que vous êtes aussi une Beta…

—C’est exact mais ma famille ayant compté des Alphas, nous savons les reconnaître ou, du moins, leurs besoins. Dans le cas d’Hubert, il fréquente les mêmes marchands que Claude qui, comme vous le savez, est un Oméga. De plus, je l’ai plusieurs fois aperçu prendre une posture agressive en présence d’autres Alphas et quand Felix, qui est un Omega, est dans les parages, Hubert disparaît presque toujours. Et puis je sais par Claude qu’il utilise des suppressants.

Toutes ces informations suffirent à lui faire admettre la choquante vérité que le mage était un Alpha… Un secret que ce dernier avait certainement partagé avec Edelgard vu leur proximité – Ferdinand était quelque peu vexé de ne pas l’avoir su plus tôt mais il ne comptait pas en faire un scandale pour autant.

Quand ils apprirent au dîner qu’Ashe s’était, étonnamment, présenté comme Oméga, le jeune noble avait instinctivement observé la réaction d’Hubert qui, bien que gardant le visage le plus fermé possible, n’avait pu cacher cet éclair de surprise au fond de son regard. Il nota aussi que quand ils furent informés que Claude ne mangerait pas avec les autres Cerfs d’Or au réfectoire, le mage avait semblé plus… détendu.

Durant la nuit, Ferdinand était en train de lire un ouvrage emprunté le soir même sur les Alphas et Omégas – ce qu’il regretta en découvrant que celui-ci avait été écrit par un impérialiste peu avant l’Insurrection des Sept, faisant que son contenu était loin d’être objectif et était probablement rempli d’erreurs – quand, soudain, un cri retentit. Il enfila rapidement sa veste d’uniforme pour aller voir ce qu’il en était, découvrant que la porte de la chambre d’Edelgard était ouverte et qu’Hubert était à l’intérieur en train de la calmer. Hilda sortit dans le couloir, une robe de chambre aux couleurs de sa maison cachant sa tenue pour dormir.

—Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe au juste ? questionna-t-elle, curieuse, en venant le rejoindre. J’ai entendu crier…

—Moi de même, répondit-il calmement. Je suis surpris que cela n’ait pas réveillé plus de monde.

—Oh, Lorenz dort avec des bouchons d’oreille et Marianne a probablement entendu elle aussi mais elle ne sortira pas de sa chambre. Claude par contre aurait déjà dû être dans les parages…

Maintenant qu’il y pensait, le prince Dimitri aussi se serait montré, ne serait-ce que pour vérifier ce qu’il se passait, mais il était possible que sa chambre soit trop éloignée… quoiqu’il lui semblait entendre la porte de celle de Sylvain grincer au fond du couloir.

—Retournez dans vos chambres, leur intima Edelgard qui avait repris contenance. J’ai juste fait un cauchemar, rien de dramatique.

Avant même qu’il ait pu protester, Hubert leur referma la porte au nez, cela juste avant qu’un long bâillement résonne derrière eux et qu’un grommellement se fasse entendre plus loin.

—Qui m’a sorti de mon rêve magnifique ? bailla Sylvain dont la chemise était mal boutonnée.

—J’allais demander la même chose, déclara Ingrid dont la longue chevelure blonde était détachée avant de chercher quelqu’un du regard. Où est Dimitri ? C’est étonnant qu’il ne soit pas ici…

—Claude non plus ne s’est pas réveillé, leur signala Hilda. D’ailleurs, Caspar ne devrait pas être ici aussi ?

—Il tombait de sommeil tout à l’heure donc il est possible qu’il était trop épuisé pour se réveiller en pleine nuit, supposa Ferdinand.

Le bagarreur en avait trop fait lors de leur entraînement et il se souvenait très bien que Dorothea avait été obligée de lui donner des coups de coude lors de leur dernier cours de la journée car il menaçait de rejoindre Linhardt dans les bras de Morphée et cela, en risquant de tomber de son siège… ce qui s’était produit dans la toute dernière minute, lui valant de se faire remarquer par toute la classe ainsi que par Manuela qui l’avait retenu pour vérifier qu’il ne s’était pas accidentellement ouvert le crâne dans sa chute.

—J’imagine que nous n’avons plus qu’à essayer de nous rendormir, déclara-t-il calmement.

—J’approuve ! fit l’héritier des Gautier en baillant. Si une de ces demoiselles veut m’aider à réconforter mon cœur br-

—J’en conclus que tu vas mieux, trancha Ingrid en jetant un regard noir à son camarade de classe. Donc tu vas aller te coucher tout seul ou bien je dis à Dimitri que t-

—NON ! Je n’ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars !

Sur ces mots, Sylvain était vite retourné dans sa chambre, imité ensuite par Ingrid qui râla contre lui. Hilda avait fait la moue avant de faire de même et lui fut le dernier à regagner son lit. Lorsqu’il tenta de s’endormir, il crut entendre le son d’une porte que l’on ouvrait mais il préféra ne pas relever, pensant que c’était peut-être Hubert qui quittait la chambre d’Edelgard pour retourner dans la sienne.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu’ils venaient de terminer prématurément un cours de Foi – le professeur Manuela avait eu, semble-t-il, un différend à régler avec Seteth qui était très remonté contre elle –, Ferdinand avait vu Hubert, qui était parti quelques minutes auparavant au réfectoire pour leur choisir une table, revenir d’un pas rapide avec une drôle d’expression sur le visage qu’il ne parvenait pas à définir. Le mage partit ensuite avec Edelgard et le jeune noble n’y aurait pas prêté plus d’attention si, en se rendant au réfectoire avec les autres, ils n’étaient pas tombés sur la majorité des Cerfs d’Or qui se demandaient pourquoi Hubert avait brûlé une partie de leur dîner – heureusement, il restait assez de nourriture pour tout le monde mais ils allaient devoir faire une croix sur le ragoût de poisson.

—Qu’est-ce qui est passé par la tête d’Hubie ?! s’exclama Dorothea alors qu’ils en étaient au dessert. Claude nous aurait joué un tour ?

—Impossible, dirent Hilda et Leonie d’une même voix avant que cette dernière ne reprenne. Il n’a pas quitté le terrain d’entraînement et il est parti dernier avec Lysithea qui menaçait de lui cramer la tête s’il la traitait encore comme une enfant.

—Ma menace vaut aussi pour vous autres, les avertit la jeune mage d’un œil noir, n’épargnant que Linhardt qui somnolait à sa gauche. Mais c’est vrai que j’aurais cru Hubert plus calme. Quelle mouche lui a piqué ?

—C’est difficile à dire, admit Ferdinand qui trouvait cet acte étrange de la part de son camarade. Il n’est pas vraiment homme à commettre ce genre d’acte au grand jour, sauf s’il a une très bonne raison pour cela.

Comme la sécurité d’Edelgard… mais cela, il ne le dit pas à voix haute. Seulement, pourquoi être aussi extrême ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment… du moins, pas en présence de témoins.

—D’après Ignatz, nous n’y avons pas vraiment perdu, même si cela reste du pur gaspillage, reprit Leonie en grimaçant. Le ragoût avait un gout bizarre et une odeur un peu étrange.

—Étrange comment ? questionna Linhardt avant de bailler longuement.

—Il avait dit comme un mélange de cannelle et de… jasmin je crois. Deux choses qui n’allaient pas vraiment ensemble.

Effectivement, cette association était quelque peu… malhabile dirait-il, surtout que le jasmin pouvait facilement prendre une saveur très désagréable s’il était mal préparé – le thé au jasmin était un excellent exemple, devenant vite imbuvable s’il avait le malheur d’avoir été infusé trop longtemps ou dans une eau trop chaude, faisant qu’il nécessitait une attention bien particulière lors de sa préparation. 

Après le dîner, se souvenant qu’il avait omis de rendre le livre qu’il avait emprunté – et qu’il regrettait d’avoir lu, son auteur étant bien trop partial et reprenant plus les préjugés existants qu’autre chose –, Ferdinand se hâta de partir le récupérer dans sa chambre puis repartit d’un pas vif. Seulement, à peine eut-il atteint le premier étage qu’un léger mal de tête se déclencha, le prenant un peu de court… et le forçant à s’arrêter en réalisant qu’il avait failli se prendre Seteth de plein fouet.

—Pardonnez-moi, s’excusa le jeune homme dont la migraine disparut aussitôt. Je ne vous ai pas entendu.

—Ce n’est rien, lui dit son aîné dont le regard glissa vers le livre qu’il tenait dans sa main. J’imagine que vous vous rendez à la bibliothèque ?

—C’est exact. J’aurais dû ramener cet ouvrage bien plus tôt, je l’admets, mais je ne m’en suis souvenu que ce soir.

En prononçant ces mots, le jeune noble montra la couverture du livre à Seteth… dont le regard se durcit en voyant le titre inscrit dessus en lettres d’or.

—Vous avez trouvé cela dans notre bibliothèque ? questionna le bras droit de Rhea, l’air sévère.

—Tout à fait, répondit Ferdinand, intrigué par ce changement d’attitude. Y a-t-il un problème ?

—Il y en a effectivement un : j’avais personnellement veillé à ce que ce livre de propagande anti Alpha et Oméga ne se trouve pas dans nos rayonnages !

—De… Oh, c’est pour cela que l’auteur était si partial.

Sans hésiter le jeune homme remit l’ouvrage à son aîné, plutôt heureux d’être débarrassé de ce qui était manifestement un ramassis de sottises.

—Les écrits objectifs traitants des Alphas et Omégas ne sont pas très nombreux comparé à ceux qui ont été créés afin de les discréditer, lui expliqua Seteth, plus calme. Garreg Mach fait de son mieux pour que les idées de l’Empire sur ces personnes n’arrivent pas jusqu’ici mais la tâche est ardue.

—Je trouve cela regrettable d’inciter le peuple à avoir cette attitude envers une minorité, déclara Ferdinand. A ma connaissance, ils n’ont rien fait de mal et sont des citoyens comme les autres. Ils méritent d’être intégrés dignement à la société et non l’inverse !

—Je partage votre point de vue mais malheureusement, cette discrimination n’a fait que croître ces dernières décennies. Et pour en revenir aux lectures objectives sur le sujet, je connais un ouvrage, datant certes du siècle dernier, mais qui devrait mieux combler vos attentes. Il me semble qu’il a été emprunté récemment. Je vous tiens au courant dès qu’il sera de nouveau disponible.

Le jeune homme remercia chaleureusement le bras droit de Rhea avant de repartir au dortoir.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Ferdinand fut de nouveau victime de migraines, souvent brèves, faisant qu’il peinait à bien se concentrer sur les cours ainsi que sur la recherche de la vraie cible de l’Eglise Occidentale. Petra lui offrit de la menthe qu’elle avait cueillie exprès pour lui alors qu’elle chassait du gibier, un geste pour lequel il la remercia chaleureusement et qui lui permit de calmer le mal en agrémentant son thé de cette plante dont il apprécia grandement les vertus – rien que d’en respirer le parfum le soulageait.

Ce matin-là, profitant de son temps libre, il s’était rendu à la cathédrale pour se renseigner sur le prochain récital – Annette lui en avait parlé la veille et il comptait bien y participer. Une fois inscrit, il allait se recueillir dans la salle des statues des Saints quand il y vit Mercedes avec Marianne et Flayn, cette dernière, l’ayant aperçu, lui faisant signe de les rejoindre.

—Ferdinand ! fit-elle une fois qu’il fut assez prêt, lui tendant un livre à la couverture en cuir sombre. Mes excuses de vous avoir fait patienter. Je venais à peine de le commencer quand mon frère m’a appris que vous cherchiez cet ouvrage.

—Ce n’est rien, répondit-il en prenant le livre. Cependant, je ne m’attendais pas à ce que vous me le remettiez en main-propre…

—A vrai dire, nous étions en train de choisir qui allait servir d’intermédiaire, précisa Mercedes d’une voix douce. A présent, il semblerait que ce ne soit plus une nécessité mais comme je le proposai, je peux dire à Seteth que j’ai remis le livre.

—Merci beaucoup Mercedes ! s’exclama Flayn avec gratitude. Certes, mon frère n’a rien contre vous Ferdinand mais il lui arrive souvent de se faire des idées sur les rapports que j’entretiens avec certaines personnes du monastère.

—Ne craignez rien, mes lèvres resteront muettes sur notre rencontre, rassura-t-il poliment.

—Les miennes aussi… ajouta Marianne avec timidité. Puis-je vous demander… pourquoi cet ouvrage vous intéresse ?

—Oh. Je souhaite juste mieux comprendre les Alphas et les Omégas. L’Empire est loin d’être un endroit accueillant pour eux, la preuve en est la littérature abjecte qui fut écrite pour les discréditer et sur laquelle j’ai, sans le vouloir, posé mes yeux. Mon estomac en est encore noué face à tant d’inepties…

—C’est bien regrettable oui, déclara Mercedes en perdant son doux sourire. Il est encore plus triste que les idées anti-Alphas et Omégas se soient propagées ces dernières années. Ces personnes n’ont rien fait de mal et se retrouvent à fuir l’Empire dans l’espoir d’une vie meilleure, abandonnant tous leurs proches et leurs biens derrière eux.

—Est-ce que vous sous-entendez que le Royaume est touché ?

—L’ouest du Royaume serait concerné mais je n’en sais pas beaucoup plus.

C’était plutôt inquiétant car cela signifiait que ces opinions nauséabondes prenaient le dessus et que cette minorité risquait d’être persécutée même dans les lieux où elle était censée être protégée. S’il en avait l’occasion un jour, il serait bon pour lui d’étudier plus en détail tous les rouages politiques de Faerghus, ne serait-ce que pour mieux conseiller Edelgard le jour où elle sera impératrice afin de renforcer les relations diplomatiques au sein de Fódlan qui en auraient bien besoin.

Le soir même, Ferdinand se mit à étudier ce livre qui, dès la première page, était plus objectif, son auteur étant apparemment un médecin – il avait précisé en préambule que tout ce qu’il avait écrit était des observations faites sur la population d’Alpha et d’Oméga au sein du Royaume et qu’il ne fallait chercher à interpréter ces lignes plus que de raison.

Ainsi, le jeune noble apprit beaucoup de choses, notamment sur les périodes de rut et de chaleurs dont la fréquence et la durée variait d’un individu à un autre. En règle générale, après avoir eu des enfants ou avec l’âge, les Alphas et Omégas – surtout les Omégas apparemment – voyaient leurs ruts et chaleurs diminuer jusqu’à disparaître totalement. Cependant, de ce qu’il lisait, elles pouvaient aussi être brutalement stoppées, temporairement ou définitivement, suite à d’autres facteurs, notamment psychologiques dans le cas des Omégas – il avait visiblement recensé le cas de jeunes Omégas qui, suite à des agressions ou à la perte de leur partenaire, n’avaient plus du tout eu de périodes de chaleurs pendant deux ou trois ans.

Il en apprit aussi plus sur quelque chose appelé « le Lien » et qui, visiblement, avait pas mal de fonctions autres que celles de lier un Oméga à son partenaire. Le Lien permettait à l’Oméga de voir son odeur être presque complètement masquée par celle de son partenaire mais si ce dernier était un Alpha, cette connexion présentait d’autres avantages comme savoir si son Oméga était en danger ou quand il allait être en chaleur – à priori, cela marchait aussi dans l’autre sens – et empêcher un couple lié de se blesser entre eux – en termes plus précis, ils ne pouvaient pas s’entretuer ou blesser gravement l’autre de façon intentionnelle. Une fois établi, le Lien était impossible à rompre… sauf dans le cas de la mort de l’un des conjoints ou il se rompait de façon brutale – l’auteur avait recensé des cas de dépressions chez des Omégas dont le Lien avait été rompu ainsi qu’un suicide. En revanche, si un Oméga était limité à un Lien à la fois, les Alphas n’avaient pas cette contrainte mais, vu ce qui était écrit, même si cela était possible, c’était déconseillé car l’Alpha pouvait donc savoir ce que ressentait plusieurs Omégas à la fois… sans forcément savoir lequel était concerné – le cas sur lequel il s’était basé était celui d’un Alpha… qui s’était fait un harem d’une dizaine d’Omégas, visiblement sans se soucier du consentement de certains, et qui avait fini par se pendre à force de ressentir leurs peurs et leurs angoisses nuit et jour.

La notion de consentement était aussi évoquée dans un long paragraphe car, visiblement, lors des premières chaleurs ou premiers ruts – le terme « Présentation » était utilisé pour désigner cela –, les Alphas et Omégas subissaient un changement si intense qu’ils entraient dans un état second, cause très probable de leur manque de souvenirs précis de cet évènement important de leur vie, cela jusqu’à ce que leur corps parvienne à s’y habituer – l’auteur parlait d’une sorte « d’ivresse de la luxure » et qu’il suspecte être à l’origine de nombreuses rumeurs infondées sur ces individus. En conséquence, il était loin d’être rare qu’un Alpha ou un Oméga ne se souvienne pas avoir, durant l’acte suivant sa présentation, consenti à ce que son partenaire effectue certaines actions.

En revanche, Ferdinand découvrit aussi à quel point celui ayant écrit tout cela avait été quand il tomba sur les observations anatomiques faites sur les différents Alphas et Omégas qu’il avait examiné. Contrairement au livre de propagande, il ne désignait pas les Alphas exclusivement comme des hommes forts comme des bœufs et les Omégas comme des hommes aux hanches rondes, il indiquait que, manifestement, les organes génitaux présentaient de nettes différences chez les hommes Alphas et Omégas, les Alphas ayant un phallus plus long que la moyenne des autres hommes – une note précisait que cette observation ne concernant que les hommes Alphas car il n’avait pas eu l’occasion d’examiner de femmes Alpha et qu’en conséquence, il ignorait tout de leur anatomie réelle – tandis que chez les Omégas, si leurs organes génitaux laissaient penser qu’ils étaient hermaphrodites, ce n’était pas le cas car leurs organes dits « masculins » ne leur permettaient pas de procréer, ceux-ci étant sensiblement plus petits que la moyenne, notamment au niveau des testicules qui, chez les Omégas, étaient vides.

Le jeune noble s’intéressa ensuite à la partie sur les différentes drogues et potions pour ces individus. Les suppressants étaient clairement les plus importants, leur rôle étant d’atténuer ou de bloquer les périodes de chaleur ou de rut – l’auteur donnait même une recette pour les fabriquer soi-même, suggérant ou non d’ajouter des aiguilles de pins d’Almyra qui, manifestement, avait un rôle contraceptif et était utilisé dans les suppressants atténuants dont les effets secondaires possibles étaient minimes à l’inverse des bloquants dont le dosage devait impérativement être adapté à celui qui les prenaient pour éviter nausées, vomissements ou vertiges.

Cependant, quand il arriva sur la page consacrée à l’Epithymia, Ferdinand tiqua en voyant que cette potion contenait du jasmin et de la cannelle, soit l’odeur suspecte dans le ragoût qu’avait brûlé Hubert ! Cela pouvait expliquer qu’il ait voulu le détruire étant donné que l’Epithymia pouvaient déclencher chaleurs et ruts au bout de quelques minutes, cela même si le sujet n’en prenait que quelques gouttes – manifestement, cette potion était souvent mélangée à une boisson sucrée car elle était un peu amère et son goût aisé à masquer…. un point qui le fit un peu tiquer car cela contredisait le témoignage d’Ignatz que Leonie leur avait rapporté et où il avait qualifié le ragoût comme ayant une saveur bizarre.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les migraines du jeune noble devinrent plus fréquentes et, surtout, plus longues, troublant d’autant plus sa concentration, surtout lors des entraînements – Petra l’avait clairement remarqué, tout comme Dorothea qui se portait soudain volontaire pour être sa partenaire de combat à la place de la brigilène. Un matin, il s’était même réveillé avec un mal de ventre qui ne passa qu’après avoir bu de cette infusion aux herbes que son père lui faisait régulièrement envoyer – elle était, parait-il, composée de plantes faites pour fortifier le corps et l’esprit et il devait la prendre une fois par jour pour en ressentir les effets.

Ce fut après leur dernier cours de la journée que, brutalement, Hubert, profitant qu’il était en partie assommé par sa migraine, le traîna jusqu’aux dortoirs.

—Mais qu’est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ?! avait fini par dire Ferdinand une fois qu’ils furent arrivés devant la porte de sa chambre.

—Ce que je vous veux ? fit Hubert en lui jetant un regard noir, ses bras croisés contre son torse. Au cas où vous ne l’auriez pas remarqué, Dame Edelgard s’inquiète de votre santé, comme tous les autres.

—Vous y compris ?

Le mage ne lui répondit pas et ouvrit la chambre, l’emmenant à l’intérieur avant de refermer le panneau de bois derrière lui.

—Bien que cela me surprenne, je suis obligé d’admettre que c’est le cas, finit par lui dire son camarade en soupirant. Vos performances à l’entraînement sont en chute libre et je ne parle pas de votre attention pendant les cours. Dorothea m’a déjà signalé que vous preniez moins de notes depuis quelques temps. Vos migraines je présume ?

—Cela finira par passer, déclara Ferdinand sans grande conviction.

—Est-ce que vous prenez une drogue quelconque ?

—Par Seiros, Hubert ! Je n’ai pas de tel secret contrairement à vous !

A ces mots, le mage eut une expression surprise… qui se mua vite en colère.

—Qu’insinuez-vous au juste ? questionna son camarade dont il sentait l’aura menaçante qui en émanait.

—Je sais que vous êtes un Alpha, répondit le jeune Aegir sans détour, perturbant un instant son interlocuteur. Et excepté ce thé que je bois le matin, je ne prends rien de particulier, pas même la moindre boisson alcoolisée depuis mon entrée au monastère.

—… Comment vous l’avez su ?

Ferdinand ne répondit pas, d’une part pour éviter à Hilda de recevoir les foudres du mage, d’autre part parce que sa migraine revint lui vriller le crane, le faisant grimacer. Heureusement, Hubert n’insista pas sur ce point, lui demandant juste d’où venait le thé avant de s’absenter brièvement pour lui apporter un remède à base de menthe.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, le jeune noble constata vite que son état empirait et, le matin où il envisageait d’aller en parler à Manuela, Hubert le prit à part en le sommant de préparer vite ses affaires pour environ cinq jours. Au départ, son camarade refusa de lui expliquer pourquoi mais après avoir insisté, il finit par lui dire que cela avait un lien avec ses maux de têtes et qu’il allait certainement préférer que cela ne se sache pas.

Bien que suspicieux, il l’avait donc suivi sans discuter pour ce qui était, officiellement, un trajet pour la capitale mais qui, officieusement, était tout autre chose… ce qui se confirma quand ils s’arrêtèrent dans cette vieille cabane et qu’après avoir déballé une partie de leurs affaires, Hubert l’invita à s’asseoir sur une des deux chaises disponibles, posant plusieurs documents sur la table en bois – celle-ci semblait avoir vu de meilleurs jours vu son état. Puis il lui annonça la nouvelle avec preuves à l’appui…

—Je… serai un Oméga ?! s’exclama Ferdinand qui s’estimait heureux d’être assis. Mais c’est… Non… Mais…

—Soyez certain que vous n’êtes pas le seul surpris par cela, lui dit calmement le mage. Je n’aurais pas mis la main sur votre généalogie, cette possibilité ne m’aurait même pas effleuré l’esprit. En revanche, votre père est certainement au courant de cela.

—Oui… Le contraire serait étonnant… Mais me cacher ça… Et puis il ne peut pas empêcher que je m-

Le jeune noble s’arrêta dans sa phrase, réalisant soudain qu’en réalité, son père avait déjà fait en sorte qu’il ne se présente pas comme Oméga : le thé qu’il l’avait convaincu de boire chaque matin et qui était censé fortifier son corps et son esprit. Dans sa tête, il se repassa les différents maux qu’il avait pu avoir ces derniers jours en plus de ces migraines et celui qui lui revint vite en mémoire fut le mal de ventre qu’il avait eu au réveil. Donc il était fort possible que depuis le départ…

—... Il me faisait prendre des suppressants à mon insu… lâcha Ferdinand dont le regard se glissa vers son sac, plus précisément à l’endroit où il savait qu’il avait rangé cette boîte en métal contenait l’infusion en question. Un thé spécial m’avait-il dit… A prendre chaque jour…

—C’est très probable oui, approuva Hubert. Il faudra tout de même que je le vérifie pour m’assurer de cela et… s’il vous a fait prendre autre chose de cette façon.

Il hocha doucement la tête pour signifier qu’il avait compris, le choc de cette découverte et trahison l’affectant grandement. Comment son père avait-il pu oser lui faire cela ?! Espérait-il arriver à cacher cela à tout jamais de cette manière ? Vu la fréquence et intensité de ses migraines, il aurait été contraint de se faire examiner et le diagnostic serait tombé… Mais pendant tout ce temps, sa santé avait été mise en péril et le jeune homme espérait qu’il n’allait pas en garder de séquelles.

Puis après un long moment, il comprit pourquoi ils étaient dans cette cabane, loin de Garreg Mach et de toute habitation.

—Vous m’avez amené ici pour que je me présente comme Oméga, n’est-ce-pas ? questionna Ferdinand levant son regard avec son interlocuteur. Là où personne de l’Empire ne pourra le savoir…

—C’est bien cela, lui confirma Hubert en posant deux gobelets en métal sur la table ainsi qu’une fiole contenant un liquide. Vu la politique actuelle de l’Empire, vous avez beaucoup à perdre si cela se savait même si votre père ne serait pas forcément de cet avis…

—Comment cela ?

—Dame Edelgard est une Alpha et il pourrait lui venir l’idée de vous forcer à devenir le ventre qui perpétuera la lignée des Hresvelg, que cela vous plaise ou non.

Le venin qu’il percevait dans les paroles du mage montrait clairement que cette possibilité lui déplaisait… et le jeune noble partageait ce sentiment. Etre assigné à résidence à vie lui ôterait toute possibilité de réaliser ses ambitions par lui-même et le couperait de toute vie sociale.

—Votre meilleure chance serait de quitter l’Empire tant que vous êtes à Garreg Mach, poursuivit Hubert. Seulement, cela impliquerait que vous renonciez à toutes vos possessions et cela, sans la moindre garantie de réussir à repartir de zéro.

—Je ne pourrais pas me résoudre à opter pour cette solution, déclara Ferdinand avec amertume. Il faudrait vraiment que je n’ai pas d’autres choix pour y recourir… et je ne peux pas partir en sachant que d’autres comme vous et moi souffrent au sein de l’Empire.

—Alors voici l’option que je vous propose.

Avec calme, le mage lui expliqua qu’Edelgard et lui allaient faire en sorte de dissimuler au mieux son secret mais pour cela, il allait devoir accepter d’avoir ses premières chaleurs en présence de l’Alpha – la gêne de son interlocuteur sur ce point précis se percevait au son de sa voix. Après celles-ci passées, ils rentreraient au Monastère et feraient comme si rien ne s’était passé.

—En d’autres termes, vous me demandez de vous faire confiance pour… m’assister ? résuma Ferdinand qui partageait le malaise de son camarade sur la question. En sachant que vous m’avez caché des choses et que vous m’en cachez encore ?! Comme ce qui vous a pris ce jour-là au réfectoire !

—Croyez-le ou non mais c’est encore plus difficile pour moi que vous ne vous l’imaginez… grimaça Hubert dont le regard s’était assombri. C’est le seul moyen que j’ai pu trouver pour assurer au mieux votre sécurité sans vous priver de votre totale liberté !

—Pourquoi mon sort vous importe tant ?

—… Savez-vous ce qui arrive aux Alphas et Omégas qui sont pris en train de fuir l’Empire ou même à ceux qui ont le malheur de croiser les mauvaises personnes ?

Surpris par cette question, le jeune Aegir indiqua qu’il l’ignorait. Puis, brusquement, Hubert se leva de sa chaise et ôta sa veste, déboutonnant soigneusement chaque bouton en révélant la chemise blanche qu’il portait en dessous. Il se rassit et, les doigts tremblants, releva sa manche droite… dévoilant de multiples cicatrices causées par des lames sur l’avant-bras – le jeune noble déglutit en voyant celles sur le poignet de son camarade.

—Le Trela, poursuivit Hubert d’une voix sombre. Une drogue fabriquée à partir de l’Epithymia et avec laquelle on torture ceux qui veulent fuir. Leurs chaleurs et ruts deviennent le pire calvaire qui soit pour eux. Une impression constante qu’on leur enfonce des aiguilles sous la peau qui s’accentue quand ils cherchent à satisfaire leur désir de luxure, ce qui les conduit souvent à l’automutilation dans l’espoir de faire cesser cela, le comble étant que les effets du Trela s’amenuisent après un orgasme. Sa version la plus récente a été agrémentée d’un hallucinogène, ce qui augmente grandement la probabilité que l’Alpha ou l’Oméga qui en sera victime perde la raison.

—… Qui vous a fait ça ? questionna Ferdinand d’une voix blanche, ayant sous les yeux la preuve que son camarade s’était mutilé et avait, peut-être, tenté de se suicider pour mettre fin à son calvaire. C’était cela qui était dans le ragoût ?

—J’ai quelques soupçons sur qui m’a drogué et il le paiera le moment venu. Quant au ragoût, le Trela et l’Epithymia ont une odeur très similaire mais pas le même goût, raison pour laquelle j’ai dû demander la saveur de ce ragoût pour confirmer mes craintes.

—Quelqu’un au Monastère aurait… Mais qui ?!

—C’est ce que Dame Edelgard et moi-même cherchons à savoir… Cependant, nous suspectons qu’il cible une personne en particulier vu que sa deuxième tentative visait à incriminer Lorenz Gloucester et que lors de la première, notre classe n’était pas censée se rendre aussi tôt au réfectoire.

Après un instant de réflexion, le jeune noble se souvint qu’effectivement, les Cerfs d’Or auraient dû être les premiers au réfectoire ce jour-là, faisant qu’il ne lui fallut pas plus pour comprendre qui était celui qui aurait dû être victime de cette drogue : Claude von Riegan. Quant à la raison… vu ce qui lui était arrivé avec son statut d’Oméga dévoilé au grand jour, les mobiles étaient nombreux, l’un d’entre eux étant peut-être de faire échouer toutes fiançailles entre l’héritier de l’Alliance et quiconque était en lice pour cela – selon les rumeurs, le candidat le plus en vue pour cela était Holst Goneril, ce qui était logique vu que c’était lui qui était le plus populaire et que sa sœur cadette était proche de l’archer.

Essayant d’être le plus calme possible – c’était difficile après tout ce qu’il venait d’apprendre –, Ferdinand continua de questionner Hubert, apprenant ainsi que Dame Edelgard l’avait trouvé juste à temps, l’empêchant de se taillader trop profondément ses poignets, et que depuis, ils s’entraidaient durant leurs périodes de ruts comme le ferait des Omégas pour leurs chaleurs – ce comportement n’avait pas été noté dans le livre qu’il avait eu, probablement parce que son auteur devait ignorer que cela était possible. Il comprit aussi qu’une bonne partie de la réticence du mage venait du fait qu’il ne supportait pas l’odeur de l’Epithymia et qu’il devait prendre sur lui pour en boire ne serait-ce qu’une gorgée.

Après un temps de réflexion, le jeune noble avait fini par prendre sa décision et, sans hésiter, déboucha la fiole d’Epithymia – il vit nettement son camarade retenir sa respiration – puis en versa dans les deux gobelets. Ensuite, chacun prit le sien et bu d’une traite le peu qu’il contenait, lui grimaçant face à cette amertume qui devint légèrement sucrée sur sa langue – il nota qu’Hubert avait pris autre chose en plus, ce que ce dernier lui indiqua être un contraceptif pour leur éviter une mauvaise surprise.

Ensuite… il se souvenait clairement que le mage et lui avaient ôté une bonne partie de leurs vêtements, cela juste avant que Ferdinand ne se mette à avoir chaud et à le reluquer avec de plus en plus d’insistance, le dernier geste dont il se rappelait avant sa perte de mémoire étant l’instant où il avait embrassé Hubert sur la bouche, prenant de court ce dernier. Il n’avait que des bribes de souvenirs de ses premières vagues de chaleur, ce qui collait avec ce qu’il avait appris de sa lecture – d’ailleurs, il ne serait pas en chaleur, il n’aurait probablement pas été dans une telle extase d’être allongé dos au sol avec les jambes enroulées autour de la taille du mage qui était profondément ancré en lui. En revanche, entre deux ébats, il réalisa qu’ils avaient oublié d’aborder le sujet du Lien… et que son partenaire évitait soigneusement sa nuque – ils en parlèrent lorsque qu’Edelgard vint leur apporter des affaires propres et de la nourriture et que, bien qu’il n’aimait guère l’idée de tenter l’expérience d’un lien double, il finit par accepter, cela parce qu’il savait très bien que c’était sa seule option pour cacher son statut d’Oméga le plus longtemps possible.

Lorsque ses chaleurs furent finies, ils retournèrent à Garreg Mach et firent comme si rien ne s’était passé – quoiqu’il avait du mal à oublier la façon dont son partenaire avait rougi quand il avait délicatement posé ses lèvres à l’intérieur de ses poignets. Il sentait que le Lien était actif… mais plus du côté d’Hubert que d’Edelgard – s’il sentait clairement quand le mage était contrarié ou autre, il avait plus de mal à percevoir les émotions de la jeune femme, faisant qu’il se demandait si cela était lié au fait qu’elle s’était contentée de les regarder lors de leurs ébats et qu’elle était clairement la moins investie des deux Alphas dans leur… relation.

Le jour de la cérémonie de la renaissance de la déesse, Ferdinand et Dorothea étaient assignés à la surveillance des écuries quand ils entendirent une vraie cacophonie résonner plus loin… et qu’il sentit soudain comme une violente détresse. Il mit une bonne minute avant de comprendre que c’était Hubert qui ressentait cela... et il ne sut pourquoi que quand il vit Ingrid passer en courant, suivie de près par Annette, Dedue et un chevalier de Seiros aux cheveux blonds – si ses souvenirs étaient justes, il se nommait Finath – puis, plus loin, par le mage et Petra qui, à l’origine, gardaient respectivement le pont menant à la cathédrale et le hall d’entrée.

—Que se passe-t-il ?! demanda le jeune noble alors que la chanteuse et lui rejoignaient leurs camarades de classe. Où se trouve Edelgard ?

—Quelqu’un avoir été touché par flèche, répondit la brigilène. Ils disent que flèche était empoisonnée.

—Pardon ?! s’exclama Dorothea tandis que les Lions de Saphir et le chevalier de Seiros repartaient à toute vitesse, ce dernier avec un trousseau de clés à la main.

—Ils parlaient d’une odeur de cannelle et de jasmin, ajouta Hubert, la mine sombre. Dame Edelgard est partie se renseigner quand le mot « isolement » a été prononcé.

—Qui a été touché ?

—Nous ne savons pas, répondit Petra. Seule Edelgard avoir réussi à passer avant qu’on nous bloque passage.

En glissant un regard vers le mage, Ferdinand vit à son expression qu’il n’aimait clairement pas cela… et il comprit vite ce qu’il suspectait : quelqu’un avait été touché par une flèche imbibée de Trela.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la partie 3 ! Alors là, je pense que personne ne l'avait vue venir (même si elle avait été plusieurs fois placée dans les fics précédentes) vu que c'est le tour d'Hilda (oui, ça fait fics que je fais un POV par maison et il manquait que les Cerfs cette fois-ci)
> 
> La dernière partie est encore en correction donc elle ne sortira pas avant un moment (surtout que j'avance lentement l'écriture de la suite faute aux Sims et à d'autres jeux... ahem...)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

S’il était une personne qui savait très bien obtenir ce qu’elle désirait avec ses charmes, c’était bien Hilda Valentine Goneril. Sœur cadette d’Holst Goneril, son frère aîné lui passait tous ses caprices, cela à condition de savoir que sa sœur chérie se portait bien – il n’était pas méchant mais juste un peu trop surprotecteur au goût de la jeune femme. Rien qu’avec quelques paroles bien choisies et un sourire adapté à la personne, ses proches ne lui refusaient rien, tous comme les nobles venant visiter leur domaine – c’était comme cela qu’elle avait rencontré Marianne et su qu’elles seraient ensemble à Garreg Mach, une perspective qui la réjouissait grandement car elle appréciait cette timide jeune femme.

Lors de son entrée à l’Académie des officiers, elle avait vite jaugé ses camarades pour savoir lesquels étaient les plus manipulables – Lorenz et Ferdinand lui avait tout de suite tapé dans l’œil – et ceux avec lesquels elle risquait d’avoir des soucis pour obtenir ce qu’elle désirait – il était clair pour elle qu’elle n’aurait aucune prise sur Felix vu son caractère et le fait qu’il soit un Oméga qui, manifestement, avait un faible pour Sylvain vu le nombre de regards qu’il tendait à glisser vers le rouquin et sa façon de grimacer quand il le voyait flirter avec une fille. Elle s’était assez vite aperçu qu’une autre personne faisait comme elle : Claude von Riegan, leur délégué de classe.

En discutant avec lui, elle avait vite constaté son ouverture d’esprit et que lui aussi prévoyait de mener quelques-uns de leurs camarades par le bout du nez si l’occasion se présentait. Par contre, elle peinait à bien le cerner, si bien qu’elle se mit à l’observer avec bien plus d’attention pour essayer de mieux le comprendre – ses certitudes étaient qu’il n’était pas quelqu’un de mauvais et qu’il aimait bien fourrer son nez dans le moindre truc qui pouvait l’intriguer, un point qui risquait fort de lui attirer des ennuis –, si bien qu’en l’accompagnant au marché, elle vit toute de suite que parmi les ingrédients qu’il prenait pour ses essais de poisons, il y avait tout ce qu’il fallait pour se fabriquer des suppressants – elle avait, quelques jours plus tard, vit Hubert faire les mêmes achats, ce qui l’avait poussée à suspecter que le mage était un Alpha –, ce que l’archer avait dû réaliser vu qu’une fois seuls, il lui avait admis être un Oméga.

Hilda avait gardé le secret de Claude et, parfois, il leur arrivait d’en discuter – quand il avait parlé de la durée de ses chaleurs, elle lui avait indiqué l’existence de certains accessoires qui pourraient l’intéresser et à qui il pouvait en acheter. Ils passaient pas mal de temps ensemble quand elle n’était pas avec Marianne et elle lui faisait parfois part de ses observations sur les élèves de leur classe afin de l’aider à bien s’intégrer – il peinait clairement avec Lorenz pour des raisons compréhensibles et Lysithea qui était toujours plongée dans les études.

Concernant ses relations avec le reste du Monastère, elle avait vite confirmé que Ferdinand n’était pas insensible à ses talents… et s’était déjà faite remarquer dans le mauvais sens du terme par Seteth – il l’avait repérée en train de sécher l’entraînement et il avait réussi à lui coller la frousse de sa vie ! Elle faisait donc tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour être appréciée par tous, même si certains lui faisait clairement de la résistance pour des raisons plus ou moins évidentes – cela ne l’étonnait guère pour Hubert qui, comme elle s’en était doutée, était difficile à brosser dans le sens du poil lorsque l’on était une autre femme qu’Edelgard von Hresvelg.

Puis le secret de Claude avait été éventé… ce qui changeait pas mal de choses pour ce dernier.

—Tu vas vraiment devoir te marier ?! avait-elle dit à son ami le soir où elle l’avait reçu dans sa chambre. Avec Lorenz en plus ?!

—Vu le tour que je lui ai fait, l’envie a dû lui passer, lui répondit l’archer en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête. Et puis vu la lettre que j’ai vu sur son bureau, ce n’est pas lui qui a raconté à toute l’Alliance que j’étais un Oméga.

—Un serviteur du manoir Riegan ?

—Peut-être. Judith m’a écrit pour me dire qu’elle allait se renseigner sur ce point et voir si un membre de notre personnel n’a pas reçu un pot-de-vin récemment. Mais cela ne change rien au fait qu’à la fin de mes études, je vais devoir me marier et… remplir ma part du contrat de mariage.

Hilda grimaça à la mention de cela. Elle avait vu la liste des potentiels prétendants de Claude au sein de l’Alliance et ce n’était pas très glorieux. Les seuls qui étaient à la fois corrects sur le plan politique et moral étaient Lorenz – il avait ses défauts mais ses ambitions étaient à la fois nobles et sincères – et son frère Holst, un des rares Alpha au sein de l’Alliance – étrangement, l’archer avait des réticences à se fiancer avec lui, ce qui intriguait la jeune femme car ils ne s’étaient pourtant jamais rencontrés à sa connaissance. Les autres allaient tout faire pour que l’Oméga leur fournisse le plus d’héritiers possibles sans pour autant se soucier de son bien-être.

Oh, elle avait suggéré à son délégué de piocher son futur conjoint au sein du Royaume ou de l’Empire mais les problèmes politiques que cela pouvait poser étaient nombreux, surtout quand la liste fut réduite aux deux seuls noms qui semblaient intéresser un minimum Claude : Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd et Edelgard von Hresvelg. Dans les deux cas, cela diviserait encore plus l’Alliance et nécessiterait l’approbation de l’Eglise de Seiros, ce qui n’arriverait probablement jamais, mais les autres problèmes évidents étaient que l’archer leur était inférieur au sein de la noblesse, faisant que beaucoup de voix allaient forcément s’opposer à une union de ce genre, et les zones d’ombres entourant ses origines exactes jouaient en sa défaveur.

—Plus le temps passera, plus tu vas recevoir de demandes, souligna la jeune femme tandis que son camarade se laissait tomber à ses côtés sur le lit. J’imagine que tu comptes jouer là-dessus…

—Je n’ai pas vraiment d’autres options, admit son délégué de classe en soupirant. Peut-être trouverai-je un moyen de me tirer de ce guêpier avant la fin de l’année mais pour l’instant, il faut éviter que cette situation empire.

Oh ça… Claude allait devoir redoubler de vigilance maintenant que tous le savait Oméga, surtout pendant ses chaleurs. Combien de nobles opportunistes et mal intentionnés allaient tenter de lui faire prendre de l’Epithymia à son insu pour le forcer à accepter un Lien dont il ne voulait pas ou simplement pour l’engrosser – Hilda pensait notamment à ce dénommé Acheron dont elle avait déjà entendu Lorenz se plaindre plus d’une fois car il tentait régulièrement de s’accaparer des terres qui ne lui appartenaient pas.

Quelques jours plus tard, durant leur cours avec le professeur Hanneman, ils eurent la surprise de voir une partie des Lions de Saphir s’incruster dans leur classe. La jeune femme, voyant Sylvain parmi eux, lui avait passé un mot pour en savoir plus et avait ainsi appris, à sa grande surprise, qu’Ashe s’était présenté comme Oméga et que Felix était avec lui. Claude, qui avait lu le mot par-dessus son épaule, lui demanda si elle pouvait aller voir sur place et tâter le terrain pour lui – ils avaient eu vent de ce qu’il s’était passé entre le rouquin et l’épéiste. Elle n’eut aucun mal à quitter le cours puis à aller récupérer ce que son délégué lui avait indiqué avant d’aller dans la chambre de leur nouvel Oméga.

—Mais c’est quoi ces trucs ?! fit Felix quand elle sortit de son sac les accessoires qu’elle avait amenés avec elle.

—De quoi aider un Oméga en chaleur sans partenaire, répondit-elle, notant que l’épéiste avait dû forcer Ashe à le lâcher à un moment donné vu l’état de sa chemise et de sa coiffure. 

—Et comment tu veux qu’il se serve de ça dans son état ?!

—Oh ? Besoin d’explication ou d’u-

En voyant le regard assassin de Felix, Hilda jugea préférable de ne pas terminer sa phrase, surtout si elle voulait sortir d’ici vivante. Chance pour elle, le jeune Oméga venait de prononcer le nom de l’épéiste et ce dernier avait bien entendu cela, s’étant quelque peu calmé et ne lui laissant que peu de temps.

—En réalité, je suis venue parce que Claude souhaiterait te parler, déclara-t-elle calmement, ignorant les gémissements d’Ashe qui était sous le coup d’une vague de chaleur.

—Et qu’est-ce qu’il me veut ? questionna Felix sur un ton acide. Je ne veux p-

—Depuis quand es-tu amoureux de Sylvain ?

Cette simple question fit se figer l’épéiste, ses joues rosissant légèrement, lui confirmant qu’elle avait vu juste. Oh, elle avait peiné pour arriver à cette conclusion, principalement parce que l’héritier des Gautier cachait extrêmement bien son jeu et qu’elle ne parvenait pas à bien le cerner. Felix aussi pouvait être difficile à analyser mais si on le prenait au bon moment, il baissait sa garde et Hilda en avait profité pour noter qu’il était sans conteste le plus contrarié de tous les Lions de Saphir quand Sylvain flirtait avec une fille. En revanche, à sa connaissance, leurs rapports étaient amicaux avec, visiblement, une certaine entraide pour les chaleurs et ruts – elles les avaient déjà entendus se précipiter dans la chambre de l’Alpha et s’y enfermer deux jours durant… tandis que le prince Dimitri avait passé deux nuits à dormir avec Dedue ou Ingrid car l’odeur de Felix quand il était en chaleur le perturbait – mais quelque chose lui aurait-il échappé ?

—… Tss, lâcha finalement l’épéiste. Dis à Claude qu’il peut venir tout à l’heure s’il n’a pas peur de se faire sauter dessus par un Oméga en chaleur.

Il avait esquivé sa question… mais pour le moment, Hilda s’en fichait car elle avait obtenu ce qu’elle désirait. Elle sortit donc de la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres, et ne tarda pas à trouver son délégué qui l’attendait… tout comme Lorenz qui tentait tant bien que mal d’être discret en se cachant derrière une caisse en bois. Une fois son petit rapport fait, elle flâna un peu avant de se rendre au réfectoire, révélant ainsi à tous que l’archer ne se joindra pas à eux – elle avait noté la surprise de Ferdinand avec qui elle avait pris le thé ce matin et ne put s’empêcher de voir là un drôle de hasard qu’Ashe se soit présenté comme Oméga après qu’ils aient abordé le fait qu’Hubert était un Alpha.

Une fois dans sa chambre et ne trouvant pas le sommeil, la jeune femme s’était mise en tête de terminer l’accessoire qu’elle fabriquait pour Marianne – c’était une surprise et elle espérait que son amie allait l’aimer – quand, alors qu’elle finalisait son œuvre, un cri retentit, la faisant sursauter. Elle pesta un instant, ayant renversé le pot contenant ses outils de travail qui étaient à présent éparpillés sur son bureau, puis elle enfila rapidement sa robe de chambre pour voir ce qu’il se passait. En voyant Ferdinand près de la chambre d’Edelgard, elle comprit qui avait visiblement réveillé une partie de l’étage. Si elle n’était guère étonnée que Lorenz ou Marianne ne soient pas venus aux nouvelles, le premier dormant avec des bouchons d’oreille et la seconde étant plutôt du genre à rester dans sa chambre, elle trouvait curieux que Claude, qui aimait fourrer son nez partout, ne soit pas présent, cela alors qu’il avait profité qu’elle avait laissé sa porte entrouverte pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit avant d’aller se coucher il y a plus d’une heure au moins – l’absence suspecte de Dimitri avait été soulignée par Ingrid et Hilda se rappela l’avoir déjà vu quitter sa chambre en pleine nuit, faisant qu’elle en vint à se demander s’il ne serait pas en fait sorti… et si son cher délégué, l’ayant entendu partir, n’avait pas été tenté de le suivre.

L’excuse du cauchemar donnée par Edelgard lui parut suspecte mais elle laissa glisser, constatant que Sylvain était de meilleure humeur, signe qu’il avait parlé avec Felix. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, voyant qu’il n’y avait plus rien d’intéressant à apprendre, puis entreprit de ranger ses affaires, épuisée d’avance par cette corvée qui était nécessaire si elle voulait sereinement terminer ce qu’elle était en train de faire quelques minutes plus tôt.

Une fois son œuvre achevée, elle s’autorisa un moment pour admirer le pendentif, regrettant cependant de ne pas pouvoir parfaitement capter les reflets bleutés de cette pierre de lune qu’elle avait eu tant de mal à fixer à la fois solidement et esthétiquement. Elle éteignit sa lumière, prête à aller se coucher quand soudain, un léger son l’interpella, lui rappelant celui d’un linge imbibé de liquide. Réalisant que cela venait du couloir et qu’elle avait mal fermé sa porte, elle se rapprocha de l’ouverture en tendant l’oreille.

—… gronder par le Professeur, fit une voix masculine en chuchotant. Et pour un tel motif…

—Le Prof n’a clairement pas vu ma chute magistrale pour supposer ça, répliqua à voix basse une personne qu’elle reconnut comme étant Claude. Je me demande tout de même qui a poussé un tel cri…

Un éternuement clôtura cette conversation et, quand Hilda jeta un œil, elle reconnut Dimitri aux côtés de son délégué qui n’était pas très habillé – elle en était sérieusement à se demander s’ils avaient juste pris un bain de minuit ou s’ils avaient été plus loin que cela. Elle dut se retenir d’émettre le moindre bruit jusqu’à entendre leurs portes se fermer, notant bien dans un coin de son crâne qu’elle se devait de taquiner l’archer dès que possible.

S’étant levée tôt le lendemain matin pour offrir son pendentif à Marianne – ce qu’elle ne ferait pas pour son amie ! – elle avait voulu faire un détour pour prendre des nouvelles d’Ashe quand elle aperçut Caspar qui sortait de la chambre de Linhardt. Elle n’en aurait pas fait grand cas si elle ne s’était pas rappelé qu’il faisait partie de ceux ne s’étant pas montrés lorsqu’Edelgard avait crié cette nuit, faisant qu’elle se posait quelques questions sur la vraie relation qu’il entretenait avec l’érudit – la chose ne serait pas très compliquée à vérifier si elle posait la question aux bonnes personnes.

Durant le cours de Foi, elle était de très bonne humeur, principalement parce que Marianne avait aimé son cadeau et aussi parce qu’elle savait qu’elle allait avoir pas mal de potins à glaner, ce qui allait grandement l’aider pour écrire à son frère ce soir – il était ferme sur le fait qu’elle devait lui donner de ses nouvelles tous les jours, faisant qu’elle avait souvent du mal à trouver de quoi lui raconter. Et cela se confirma plus tard dans la journée…

—Alors comme ça Claude, tu te tapes le prince Dimitri ?

Ils étaient seuls dans la chambre de l’archer quand elle avait prononcé ses mots, faisant que personne à part elle ne le vit manquer de s’étrangler alors qu’il était en train de boire une gorgée d’un thé à la menthe. Il lui fallut une bonne vingtaine de secondes pour se reprendre puis détailler son expression du regard, notant surement la façon dont elle était en train de sourire.

—Tu ne dormais donc pas… grimaça-t-il avant de se racler la gorge. Le cri dans la nuit je présume ?

—Edelgard qui aurait fait un cauchemar mais je n’y crois pas une seconde, dit-elle en esquissant un geste de la main. J’en conclus donc que tu étais près des dortoirs pour l’avoir entendu…

—Son cri m’a fait tomber dans l’étang et m’a coûté une partie de ma prestance… mais on va dire que ça en valait la peine si on exc-

Claude s’interrompit, fronçant le nez. Puis rapidement, il sa main devant sa bouche et éternua deux fois de suite.

—A tes amours ! fit Hilda avec un sourire taquin tandis que son ami prit un tissu pour essuyer sa main. Quoique tu sembles bien progresser de ce côté…

—Détrompes-toi, dit-il en soupirant. Parti comme c’est, la meilleure option de mariage pour moi serait Lorenz à la fois sur le plan politique et personnel.

—… Tu dois avoir attrapé un sacré rhume de cerveau pour envisager d’épouser Lorenz et donner naissance à la prochaine génération des Gloucester ! Tiens-tu vraiment à ce que ta future progéniture ait les pires coupes de cheveux de toute l’Alliance ainsi qu’une tendance à vouloir courtiser tout ce qui ressembles de près ou de loin à une femme en âge de procréer ?! Rien que d’imaginer vos enfants comme un mélange de vous deux…

La vision d’un mini-Claude avec la coupe de cheveux de Lorenz puis inversement s’imposa à elle… et elle ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire, imité par son ami qui avait dû avoir la même pensée qu’elle.

Ils furent relativement tranquilles pendant plusieurs jours… jusqu’à cet incident au réfectoire. Quand l’archer avait vu Lorenz suivre Hubert, il leur avait vite emboîté le pas tandis qu’Hilda était allée demander ce qu’il s’était passé pour que cela sente à ce point le brûlé. Elle avait discuté de cela en mangeant avec les autres et lorsqu’il fut fait mention d’une odeur de cannelle et de jasmin, la jeune femme eut comme l’impression qu’elle avait déjà senti quelque chose de similaire auparavant… mais elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de quoi.

En revanche, elle ne put s’empêcher de noter que Claude avait sauté le dîner car contrairement à Lorenz qui était revenu en grognant, leur délégué était directement allé dans sa chambre, un point qui l’avait grandement intriguée vu que c’était quelqu’un qui aimait bien manger – il était très loin d’avoir l’appétit de Raphael mais il était toujours partant pour un repas entre amis.

La semaine suivante, alors que tous cherchaient les vrais objectifs de l’Eglise Occidentale, Marianne et elles furent désignées pour nettoyer et ranger l’infirmerie – elle avait fortement grimacé en apprenant cela, le dégoût pour le ménage du professeur Manuela étant bien connu au sein de Garreg Mach et, avec justesse, tous redoutaient le moment où cette corvée allait leur tomber dessus. Hilda avait tenté de négocier mais manque de chance pour elle, c’était Seteth en face donc c’était fichu d’avance.

Résignée – et aussi épuisée d’avance en pensant à l’ampleur de la tâche –, elle se mit au travail, rangeant les bouteilles de médicaments pendant que son amie s’occupait des lits. En voyant l’étiquette d’un des flacons, la jeune femme eut soudain un déclic et l’ouvrit rapidement, respirant son contenu… dont le parfum état un mélange de cannelle et de jasmin, senteur typique de l’Epithymia, une potion que son frère prenait quand il voulait décaler ses périodes de rut – en règle générale, il en consommait le plus souvent le lendemain d’un raid Almyrois.

Est-ce que c’était cela qui était dans le ragoût l’autre jour ? Dans ce cas, si Claude en avait mangé…

Son regard glissa vers le placard où Manuela gardait les dossiers médicaux des élèves et, par chance, celui-ci n’était pas verrouillé et le professeur était dans le bureau de Seteth pour un petit moment vu qu’elle s’était présentée en cours avec la gueule de bois…

—Marianne, dit-elle, attirant l’attention de son amie qui venait de terminer de faire les lits. Tu veux bien faire le guet pour moi ?

—L-le guet ?! s’étonna sa camarade avant de baisser la tête. Euh… d’accord mais…

—Préviens-moi juste si quelqu’un veut aller à l’infirmerie. Au pire, je dirais que je t’ai forcée à le faire.

Elle espérait vraiment ne pas attirer d’ennuis à Marianne, raison pour laquelle elle était prête à en assumer pleinement les conséquences.

Très vite, elle ouvrit le placard et prit les dossiers des élèves de cette année. Elle sortit d’abord le sien et l’ouvrit, le plaçant de sorte à être certaine de devoir le ranger en dernier dans le cas où elle se ferait prendre – elle pouvait ainsi prétendre qu’elle voulait le consulter – puis elle vérifia les informations la concernant, notant vite qu’ayant été indiquée comme Beta, la moitié d’une des feuilles n’était pas remplie – les informations concernaient tout ce qui était spécifique aux Alphas et Omégas, comme la durée et fréquence des chaleurs et ruts, mais elle tiqua en voyant le mot « Isolement » pour désigner une des sections vides.

Ayant en tête les informations de base, elle commença par vérifier cette partie pour Sylvain qui ne se cachait pas d’être un Alpha. Dans son cas, ses ruts étaient de deux jours avec une fréquence d’une fois par mois – Manuela avait noté que l’Epithymia lui était déconseillé à cause de cela et parce qu’il avait déclaré avoir un partenaire – et la section sur l’Isolement était barrée – elle nota aussi, vu la teinte de l’encre, qu’il avait récemment prévenu du fait qu’il avait un Lien avec Felix. En toute logique, elle jeta par la suite un œil au dossier de l’épéiste dont le rythme des chaleurs était identique à celui de son Alpha – lui en revanche avait interdiction formelle d’user d’Epithymia car il avait un risque d’effets secondaires indésirables – et qui avait, sans surprise, des informations qui collaient en grande partie à celles de Sylvain, y compris dans les ajouts récents.

Puis elle s’intéressa aux dossiers des Aigles de Jais, plus particulièrement ceux faisant partie de la noblesse. Si elle n’eut aucune surprise du côté de Bernadetta, elle eut bien du mal à retenir son étonnement en découvrant que Linhardt et Caspar étaient respectivement Alpha et Oméga avec, en prime, un Lien entre eux – voilà donc pourquoi il était sorti un matin de la chambre de l’érudit. Concernant Hubert et Edelgard, tous deux étaient des Alphas – Claude le lui avait confirmé – mais elle eut du mal à comprendre pourquoi aucune informations sur leurs ruts n’avait été données… cela avant de voir une note de Manuela indiquant que tous deux refusaient d’aborder le sujet et qu’ils éprouvaient une vive réticence à se déshabiller lors des examens médicaux, surtout Hubert. Ce dernier avait juste déclaré qu’il était allergique à l’Epithymia, un point qui semblait suspect aux yeux de l’ancienne chanteuse vu qu’elle avait écrit qu’il était probable qu’il ait pris du Trela – qu’est-ce que c’était que ça au juste ?!

Sur tous les dossiers qu’elle avait lus, aucun élève n’était indiqué pour ce mystérieux isolement… du moins jusqu’à ce qu’elle jette un œil à celui de Dimitri qui, vu ce qui était écrit, avait demandé à être isolé durant ses ruts – selon les notes le concernant, il avait une résistance aux suppressants vu que même les bloquant peinaient à faire effet sur lui, ses ruts duraient entre quatre et cinq jours et se produisaient deux fois par an – et Manuela avait visiblement été d’accord, appuyant le fait qu’il souffrait d’insomnies et d’agnosie ainsi que le fait qu’il n’avait pas de partenaire et que sa force physique pouvait potentiellement le rendre difficile à maitriser durant ses ruts.

Puis elle termina par celui dont elle connaissait, à priori, le mieux le contenu : Claude. Si pour la durée et fréquence des chaleurs, cela collait avec ce qu’il lui avait dit – deux fois par an et d’une durée de cinq jours –, elle fut très étonnée de voir qu’avec le prince de Faerghus, il était lui aussi indiqué pour l’isolement dans le cas où il serait en chaleur… et cela, à la demande du Duc Riegan. Par contre, aucun motif particulier n’avait été précisé, ce qui l’intrigua beaucoup…

Elle n’eut pas le temps d’analyser tout cela plus en détail, Marianne lui ayant indiqué que quelqu’un venait et la forçant à tout ranger en vitesse, cela juste à temps pour le retour de Manuela qui était, par chance, trop occupée à râler contre Seteth pour voir qu’elle refermait un placard auquel elle n’était pas censée toucher.

L’après-midi même, elle retrouva Claude qui avait reçu une invitation pour le thé mais il ignorait de qui. Méfiante, Hilda proposa de l’accompagner… et tous deux découvrirent sur place un service à thé en miettes qu’ils reconnurent aisément comme cela de Lorenz. En questionnant des élèves, ils les informèrent qu’Edelgard avait trébuché sur la table et fait tomber tout ce qui se trouvait dessus mais qu’ils ignoraient qui l’avait mis en place, celui-ci étant déjà présent à leur arrivée. Calmement, son délégué et elle en ramassèrent les morceaux… et notèrent vite cette odeur de jasmin et de cannelle.

Trois jours plus tard, alors qu’elle essayait de négocier pour être dispensée d’entraînement, Lorenz et Lysithea vinrent les voir et leur parlèrent de cet évènement ainsi que du ragoût brûlé par Hubert… tout en mentionnant ce qu’il avait pu apprendre en espionnant ce dernier et en se faisant malmener par la princesse impériale, faisant brutalement comprendre à la jeune femme que la situation était plus grave qu’elle ne l’avait pensé…

De prime, ce ne fut qu’après que Claude ait demandé à se joindre aux Lions de Saphir pour contrer l’Eglise Occidentale qu’elle sut qu’il ignorait ce qu’était l’Epithymia, celui-ci ayant prévenu Dimitri sur les deux tentatives pour le droguer au Trela.

Quelques jours avant la date fatidique, leur délégué leur avait donné à chacun les zones qu’ils devaient surveiller : Leonie et Ignatz étaient en charge du terrain d’entraînement, Raphael du réfectoire, Lysithea et Lorenz des dortoirs puis, enfin, elle et Marianne du côté est de la Cathédrale, faisant qu’elles étaient les plus proches de la tombe de Sainte Seiros. Hilda suspectait que l’archer se préparait au pire scénario pour placer la seule personne maniant bien la magie blanche le plus près possible de lui, une intuition qui se confirma quand, plus tard, il la convoqua elle, Lorenz et Lysithea dans sa chambre, leur remettant à chacun une enveloppe cachetée à leur nom.

—N’ouvrez ceci que s’il venait à m’arriver quelque chose à Garreg Mach, leur précisa Claude avec gravité. Il y a des instructions pour chacun de vous et je sais que vous êtes les mieux placés pour les respecter.

—Ce ne sont tout de même pas vos dernières volontés ?! s’exclama l’héritier des Gloucester, quelque peu choqué.

—J’espère bien que non Lorenz car autrement, vous seriez bien embêté !

—C’est au sujet du Trela, n’est-ce pas ? questionna Hilda, sentant entre ses doigts que son enveloppe était bien épaisse. Tu penses donc que celui qui te cible va réussir ?

—Je tiens compte de cette possibilité, aussi déplaisante et… terrifiante soit-elle. En toute honnêteté, je souhaite que vous n’ayez jamais à ouvrir ces enveloppes et que vous les jetiez au feu à la fin de notre année ici.

—Oui, avec l’agitation actuelle, personne n’était en mesure de chercher celui qui semble vous cibler Claude, souligna Lysithea avec justesse. Nul doute qu’il a dû en profiter pour planifier son prochain essai et qu’il va mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

—Et me faire porter le chapeau au passage, grogna Lorenz qui digérait encore mal la perte d’un de ses services à thé.

—C’est ce que je redoute, confirma Claude avant de soupirer. Maintenant, il faut que j’aille voir Dimitri et le Prof. Réunion tactique.

Ces lettres restèrent dans leurs esprits tout le reste de la journée, si bien qu’Hilda, après leur cours avec Hanneman, fut prise à part par l’héritier des Gloucester, visiblement inquiet.

—Mais qu’est-ce qu’il manigance au juste ? fit le noble en grinçant des dents. Nous dire de ne pas ouvrir ces lettres…

—Résistez à la tentation Lorenz, lui intima la jeune femme. Et vu les évènements, il n’est pas impossible qu’il ait envisagé le pire scénario.

—Ce serait donc bien son testament qu’il nous aurait confié ?

—Oh, j’en doute fort. Mais sincèrement, j’espère que nous n’aurons pas à les ouvrir. Ce ne serait vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle.

—Un sentiment que je partage, ce qui me surprend assez je dois dire…

—Oh ? Vous seriez vous attaché à Claude ?

Sa petite taquinerie eut l’effet escompté, faisant rosir de gêne les joues du noble qui nia avoir développé quelque affection que ce soit pour leur délégué de classe – ce qui était faux car clairement, il ne le détestait pas et était plus patient avec lui qu’au tout début.

—J’ignore ce qu’il veut que nous fassions si le pire arrivait mais il est clair qu’il ne nous a pas choisis au hasard, reprit Hilda avec gravité. Même s’il aime prendre des risques, j’espère vraiment qu’il ne va pas jouer avec le feu car les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses.

Elle se garda de préciser qu’elle avait noté que son enveloppe était la plus épaisse des trois et, qu’en la palpant, elle avait suspecté qu’une autre enveloppe se trouvait à l’intérieur, la faisant s’interroger sur le pourquoi de cela.

Le jour J, Hilda avait la boule au ventre, au point de se sentir si mal que Marianne dut l’aider à faire passer ses nausées. Elle avait gardé la lettre sur elle, cachée dans son corset – elle savait que Lorenz et Lysithea avaient fait de même – et espérait sincèrement qu’elle allait y rester jusqu’à ce qu’elle la pose ce soir dans un tiroir de son bureau. Mais quand elle entendit de l’agitation venir de l’endroit où se situait la tombe de Sainte Seiros, elle sut que la déesse n’avait clairement pas entendu ses prières.

Les chevaliers de Seiros bloquaient le passage et, en essayant de sauter pour voir ce qu’il se passait, elle vit Sylvain être éloigné par Felix et Ashe tandis qu’Ingrid filait comme une flèche, suivie de près par un des chevaliers de Seiros ainsi que par Dedue qui avait enlevé son armure à la hâte et par Annette qui était en larmes. Elle entendit Catherine hurler le mot « Isolement » à l’attention de quelqu’un et, à cet instant, la jeune femme comprit que cela ne pouvait concerner que deux personnes : Claude et Dimitri. Elle réalisa qu’elle n’avait vu aucun d’eux et que Mercedes manquait elle aussi à l’appel.

Quelque chose avait mal tourné, ce qui se confirma quand elle vit passer Byleth, la mine grave, et Shamir, visiblement très contrariée, alors qu’eux et des chevaliers de Seiros emmenaient ce qui ressemblait fort à des prisonniers.

Elle s’éloigna avec Marianne, notant du coin de l’œil un tissu rouge disparaître au coin du bâtiment, puis elle récupéra cette fichue lettre pour la lire…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernière partie qui diffère des autres (et qui n'a pas été simple à écrire). 
> 
> Pour la fic suivante, faudra être patient car... ben y a du taf encore ^^" Et puis j'ai mille idées qui se bousculent donc faut que je trie tout ça. 
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^

Avant son arrivée à Garreg Mach, Byleth se fichait de savoir les particularités des Alphas et Omégas vu qu’après tout, il était un Beta. Certes, il avait déjà remis à leur place quelques Alphas mal intentionnés et même des Omégas trop entreprenants à son goût mais cela s’était arrêté là. Puis dès qu’il a été professeur, Seteth lui avait mis un ouvrage entre les mains à lire absolument afin qu’il puisse mieux comprendre le fonctionnement de ses élèves.

Ainsi, l’ancien mercenaire avait appris à ne pas s’étonner si Sylvain et Felix disparaissaient deux jours entiers une fois par mois, que Dimitri soit particulièrement sensible aux parfums de ses camarades, s’assurer que ceux qui décidaient de partager leur lit le faisait sans risque et sans gêner les autres – il avait d’ailleurs surpris Claude avec le jeune prince une nuit et, bien qu’il avait compris qu’il n’y avait rien eu de ce genre entre eux, ne s’était pas fait prier pour leur faire croire le contraire afin de les dissuader de se baigner dans l’étang une nouvelle fois – et surtout, s’assurer de leur sécurité à tous en adaptant ses stratégies en conséquence.

Sauf que leur dernière mission eut un imprévu de taille… ou plutôt un piège vicieux auquel personne n’était préparé.

Byleth venait de reprendre à l’ennemi l’épée se trouvant dans la tombe de Sainte Seiros et de l’occire avec quand il se retourna… pile au moment où Ashe cria, attirant son attention sur un archer ennemi qui tira sa flèche… droit sur Dimitri. L’ancien mercenaire allait user du pouvoir de Sothis pour le sauver quand il réalisa que quelqu’un avait réagi avant lui : Claude s’était interposé et avait pris le projectile dans le bras, l’empêchant ainsi de toucher le prince de Faerghus.

Après que, à sa grande surprise, le Chevalier Macabre ait occis l’archer ennemi et se soit enfui, le jeune professeur comprit que la situation était plus grave qu’elle n’en avait l’air lorsqu’Annette appela Mercedes à l’aide. Il rejoignit rapidement ses élèves pendant que Catherine et ses hommes s’occupaient des survivants de l’Eglise Occidentale… et vit aux attitudes des deux Alphas de la classe que quelque chose clochait, ce qui se confirma quand Felix se mit à blêmir et qu’il perçut cette étrange odeur de jasmin et de cannelle.

Sans attendre l’avis de Mercedes, Claude, dont le visage trahissait la douleur due à sa blessure, avait pris dans sa veste un flacon et en avait avalé le contenu, faisant qu’en quelques secondes, il se mit à sombrer dans un profond sommeil alors que Dimitri, visiblement choqué, était comme figé sur place, cela au point qu’il semblait ne pas être capable de ressentir leur présence à tous. Dedue avait fini par réagir quand Sylvain, clairement incommodé, les avertit que le délégué des Cerfs d’Or entrait en chaleur : il s’était calmement approché du prince et, sans que celui-ci ne tente de se défendre, il réussit à lui plaquer sur le visage un tissu imbibé d’un produit qui le plongea rapidement dans l’inconscience, le faisant s’écrouler contre le Duscurien.

Très vite, Byleth demanda l’assistance de Catherine pour évacuer Claude et Dimitri, l’informant au passage qu’il allait falloir placer le premier à l’isolement – en tant que professeur, il se devait de savoir qui parmi ses élèves devait être isolé durant ses ruts ou chaleurs – et que le second allait probablement devoir subir le même traitement. Quand ils les eurent sortis, le prince fut mis à l’écart sous la surveillance de Mercedes et pendant que Felix et Ashe emmenaient Sylvain à l’extérieur, l’ancien mercenaire envoya les autres élèves accompagner un des chevaliers de Seiros pour préparer les pièces où Claude et Dimitri allaient être placés le temps nécessaire.

En attendant, il suivit Shamir avec les quelques prisonniers qu’ils avaient pu faire, écoutant Sothis qui, comme lui, se demandait comment cet archer ennemi avait réussi à leur passer sous le nez et à tous les prendre par surprise…

-§-

En voyant les Chevaliers de Seiros foncer vers la tombe de Sainte Seiros puis en entendant une vive agitation, Edelgard et Hubert, gardant tous deux le pont, avaient compris que l’Eglise Occidentale était coincée. Elle s’était rapprochée et, en entendant le mot « Isolement » suivi d’un chevalier de Seiros mentionnant une odeur suspecte de cannelle, elle réalisa que la situation avait dégénéré… une pensée que partagea le mage dont elle percevait nettement le malaise.

Avant qu’ils ne fassent un barrage, la princesse impériale fonça vers la Cathédrale, laissant Hubert ainsi que Petra, qui les avait rejoints, derrière elle. Elle dut contourner le bâtiment par la seule cour inoccupée et, profitant de l’agitation qui régnait, s’y faufila sans qu’on la remarque… du moins jusqu’à ce qu’elle arrive à la salle des statues des Saints.

—Votre Altesse ? fit Mercedes, quelque peu étonnée. Qu-

D’un geste, Edelgard lui indiqua de se taire puis elle glissa son regard vers le sol, là où était allongé Dimitri, visiblement inconscient.

—Que s’est-il passé exactement ? questionna-t-elle, levant les yeux vers la plus âgée des Lions de Saphir. J’ai cru entendre une histoire de flèche et d’odeur… suspecte.

—Je n’ai pas vu l’évènement en question mais ce dont je suis certaine, c’est que personne n’avait vu qu’il restait cet archer, répondit calmement Mercedes, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement. Claude a dû être le premier de nous tous à le remarquer vu qu’il est le seul à avoir eu le temps de réagir…

—C’est donc lui qui a reçu la flèche…

—Oui. Dimitri était en état de choc et Dedue lui a fait respirer de quoi l’endormir pour quelques minutes. Claude, lui, a pris ce qui semble être un somnifère peu après avoir été touché.

Cela expliquait certaines choses… mais cela ne lui disait pas comment cet ennemi avait réussi à passer la vigilance de tous, y compris de Jeritza – si c’était bien ce qu’elle craignait qui avait été utilisé, il n’aurait pas laissé passer cela.

—La flèche était imbibée de quelque chose sentant comme l’Epithymia mais… poursuivit Mercedes. Ai-je tort de penser qu’il serait préférable que ce soit cela ?

—… Absolument pas.

Claude avait anticipé qu’il pourrait être drogué au Trela… mais il n’allait qu’en retarder les effets. De plus, tant qu’il était endormi, impossible de savoir quelle version de cette drogue lui avait été administrée – elle espérait pour lui que ce n’était pas la seconde car c’était la pire des deux et elle en avait un rappel à chaque fois qu’elle voyait Hubert s’évertuer à cacher au mieux les nombreuses cicatrices sur ses bras, à la fois celles qu’il s’était faites sous l’emprise de cette saleté et celles qu’il s’infligeait quand elle tardait trop à l’aider pour ses ruts. D’ailleurs…

—Je ne les aie pas vus emmener Claude à l’infirmerie, réalisa Edelgard en fronçant les sourcils. Où se trouve-t-il ?

—Ils l’ont emmené à l’écart car il était en chaleur et son odeur était très puissante, expliqua Mercedes avec calme. Je crois qu’il e-

Soudain, un grognement attira leur attention vers Dimitri qui, visiblement, était en train de se réveiller. Cependant, en humant l’air, la déléguée des Aigles de Jais constata vite que le jeune homme était à la limite d’entrer en rut – c’était plutôt logique vu qu’il avait été à côté d’un Oméga en chaleur – et qu’il fallait vite y remédier. Rapidement, elle s’agenouilla près de lui, et, profitant qu’il n’était pas en état d’attaquer un autre Alpha, elle le plaça en position assise avec l’aide de sa camarade puis, après avoir pris et débouché le flacon de café qu’elle avait sur elle, elle le plaça sous le nez du prince.

—Respirez profondément Dimitri, dit-elle en le maintenant bien en place. Cela va vous remettre les idées en place.

—Je ne connaissais pas cette astuce, lui déclara Mercedes tandis que le jeune homme ouvrait difficilement les yeux. D’où vous vient-elle ?

—D’un Alpha qui l’a découverte par hasard.

Même si elle aurait volontiers aimé en donner publiquement le crédit à Hubert, elle ne le pouvait pas car il ne tenait pas à ce que tout le monde le sache Alpha, cela même si pas mal à Garreg Mach avaient dû le deviner. Il n’était pas très à l’aise avec sa condition, surtout à cause de ce fichu Trela – elle suspectait qu’il en gardait plus de séquelles qu’il ne voulait bien l’admettre et, dans un sens, ce Lien fait avec Ferdinand allait peut-être lui être bénéfique.

En sentant que le parfum du délégué des Lions de Saphirs perdait en puissance, elle sut qu’il n’y avait plus de risques qu’il soit en rut et, après une vingtaine de secondes, boucha le flacon et le remit dans la poche de veste.

—Un détail me chiffonne tout à coup, dit Mercedes tandis que le jeune homme revenait à lui. Comment ce parfum a pu passer inaperçu dans la tombe ? L’odeur de l’Epithymia n’est pas très discrète après tout…

—Parce que nos odorats étaient perturbés, grogna Dimitri en se passant une main sur le visage. Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

—Vous avez été transporté hors de la tombe par Dedue. Il devrait bientôt revenir voir comment vous vous portez.

—Et vos odorats étaient perturbés ? questionna Edelgard, trouvant cela suspect. Comment était-ce possible ?

—Du poivre, répondit le jeune homme en grimaçant. Un mage nous en a aspergés en nous jetant un sort. Sylvain et moi en avions reçu le plus et Claude avait été déconcentré par… l’odeur de ce chevalier pendant un temps. Puis il…

Dimitri s’interrompit, son visage devenant blême. Il se releva très vite… mais fut saisi d’un vertige, faisant qu’Edelgard le retint de justesse, le poussant silencieusement à s’appuyer contre elle le temps qu’il se sente mieux.

—Vous devez rester calme Dimitri, lui intima doucement Mercedes.

—Je ne peux pas… dit-il d’une voix blanche. La flèche était imbibée de ce… cette drogue et… Claude l’a reçue à ma place…

Cette déclaration eut comme l’effet d’une douche froide sur la princesse impériale. Ils avaient vraiment ciblé Dimitri et non Claude ? Mais… cela n’avait aucun sens ! Sauf… s’ils ignoraient à ce moment-là que l’archer faisait partie de cette mission, ce qui était fort probable vu que cette information n’avait été révélée que tardivement. Dans ce cas, il était possible que ce piège n’ait aucun lien avec ceux dans lesquels on avait tenté de le faire tomber auparavant mais pour en être certaine, il faudra qu’elle ait une conversation avec Jeritza…

Elle croisa le regard du jeune homme… et elle sut tout de suite, vu l’éclat de reproche qu’elle voyait, qu’il savait…

—Alors c’est donc bien Claude qui a été touché…

Leur attention fut attirée vers Hilda qui se tenait à l’entrée de la salle, le visage fermé et tenant une enveloppe entre ses mains.

—Je suis désolé Hilda, s’excusa le prince de Faerghus en baissant les yeux. J’aurais d-

—Ce n’est pas votre faute, le coupa l’héritière des Goneril avant de soupirer. Claude avait envisagé que cela pourrait mal tourner et nous avait laissé des instructions à suivre. Pour faire simple, il m’a nommée pour le remplacer auprès des Cerfs d’Or… ce qui m’épuise d’avance.

—Où est-il actuellement ? questionna Edelgard tandis que le délégué des Lions de Saphirs s’écartait légèrement d’elle.

—Il a été placé en Isolement et n’en sortira qu’à la fin de ses chaleurs.

Mauvais… c’était très mauvais. Tant qu’il dormait, cela irait mais dès qu’il allait être réveillé…

—Il m’a aussi remis ceci pour vous, ajouta Hilda en lui tendant une enveloppe. J’imagine que c’est au sujet du Trela.

Le plus calmement possible, la déléguée des Aigles de Jais prit l’enveloppe et l’ouvrit, y trouvant une lettre ainsi que, curieusement, un morceau de parchemin plié et cacheté qui était collé en bas de la feuille avec de la cire. Bien qu’intriguée par ce détail, elle se concentra d’abord pour lire le contenu de ce message :

_Chère Edelgard,_

_J’imagine que si ceci est entre vos mains, c’est que ce Trela a finalement réussi à m’avoir… Bien que j’ai supposé qu’il était destiné à faire vivre un enfer aux Alphas et Omégas qui en étaient victimes, j’ignore ses effets exacts, raison pour laquelle je vous écris car je présume, à juste titre, que vous savez ce qui m’attend._

_Je souhaiterai que vous donniez à Hilda toutes les informations dont elle a besoin concernant mon état. Si cela requiert que je reçoive l’aide d’un partenaire autre qu’un Oméga, tenez compte du fait que mes chaleurs durent cinq jours, que, pour des raisons que je vous sais apte à comprendre, je ne veux pas de Lien et je refuse catégoriquement d’être embrassé sur la bouche sans mon consentement. _

_L’autre message que j’ai joint sera destiné au partenaire qui me sera nécessaire le cas échéant – je suspecte que vous et moi allons penser à la même personne. _

_Avec tout mon respect,_

_Claude von Riegan_

_PS : Ne me faites pas croire que Ferdinand est un Beta. Vu ce que je sais de l’Empire, j’espère vraiment pour lui que vous ne mettez pas sa vie en danger._

Claude avait donc deviné que Ferdinand était un Oméga… mais ce n’était pas le sujet important ici. Elle s’occupera de ce détail plus tard, quand l’archer sera apte à avoir une discussion d’égal à égal.

—Le Trela est une drogue fabriquée par l’Empire pour punir les Alphas et Omégas qui ont tenté de le fuir, déclara Edelgard avec amertume en refermant la lettre. A la base, il servait juste à les… remettre à leur place et ceux qui refusaient de rentrer dans le rang mourraient ou perdaient la raison après plusieurs prises. Puis il y a eu l’Insurrection des Sept et les lois concernant les Alphas et Omégas se sont durcies, surtout pour les Omégas qui ont perdu tout statut de citoyen impérial. Suite à cet évènement, la formule du Trela a été modifiée et, ce qui servait à placer de force cette minorité dans le moule qui leur avait été choisi, est devenu un pur instrument de torture. Cette nouvelle formule n’est pas utilisée partout donc Claude peut très bien avoir reçu l’une ou l’autre.

—Existe-t-il un moyen de les différencier ? questionna Mercedes.

—Seuls les effets sur la… victime permettent de le savoir. Si elle est capable de communiquer malgré la douleur, c’est l’ancienne version et un Beta peut tout à fait l’assister. En revanche, si elle est incohérente ou semble voir des choses qui n’existent pas dans la pièce où elle se trouve, elle a reçu la nouvelle version et là… c’est très problématique car les risques d’automutilation voire de suicide sont très élevés et ce, dès la première prise.

—Mercedes, fit Dimitri en se tournant vers sa camarade de classe. Rejoignez Marianne et donnez-lui toutes ces informations.

—Venez me voir en priorité une fois Claude réveillé, ajouta Hilda peu avant le départ de leur camarade. Dans le second cas de figure, qui peut aider Claude ?

—Vu ce qu’il m’indique sur ses chaleurs, je ne vois qu’un Alpha mais nous en reparlerons quand il sera conscient, répondit Edelgard avant de froncer les sourcils. Et vu la situation, il faudra avertir l’Eglise de Seiros.

—Et le professeur, ajouta le jeune homme dont le regard bleu acier la fixait avec dureté.

Elle approuva cela d'un signe de tête, non sans noter que le prince de Faerghus avait, à juste titre vu les circonstances, de la rancœur envers elle. Quand l'occasion se présenterait, elle lui expliquera son point de vue pour essayer de dissiper cela...

-§-

La nouvelle n’avait pas tardé à leur parvenir via un rapide bouche à oreille entre les élèves et le personnel du Monastère : Claude avait été touché par une flèche imbibée d’une substance, supposée être de l’Epithymia, qui avait déclenché ses chaleurs. En conséquence, Lorenz et Lysithea avaient tous deux ouvert leurs enveloppes…

—Il veut que je récupère des documents dans sa chambre, déclara la jeune mage qui, alors qu’elle allait partir, fut retenue par un geste de son camarade. Lorenz ?

—Il insiste dans mon cas pour que je reste en permanence avec une personne de notre classe, déclara le jeune noble avec gravité. Dans le cas où l’on tenterait encore…

—Décision logique. Alors vous allez m’aider mais pas un mot à qui que ce soit.

D’un pas rapide, ils se rendirent au premier étage des dortoirs et entrèrent dans la chambre de leur délégué, reconnaissable au bazar qui y régnait – l’héritier des Glouscester grimaça face à ce chaos et se demandait comment Claude pouvait réussir à dormir dans cette pièce avec un pareil désordre ! Sa cadette, peu impressionnée par l’absence d’organisation qui régnait, s’intéressa tout de suite au parquet dont elle compta les planches en partant de la fenêtre… avant d’en soulever une sous laquelle se cachait de nombreux documents manuscrits.

—Qu’est-ce que c’est que tout cela au juste ? questionna Lorenz, intrigué. Est-ce à cela qu’il passe ses nuits ?

—Claude m’a juste indiqué que c’était des recherches qu’il menait et que je devais les mettre en sécurité, lui répondit Lysithea en rassemblant les différentes feuilles. Est-ce que vous pourriez vous rendre utile et au moins vérifier que personne ne nous observe ?

Le jeune noble grimaça un peu à la remarque mais s’exécuta, jetant un œil dans le couloir pour constater qu’ils étaient seuls. Il entendit ensuite sa camarade remettre en place la latte du plancher puis ils quittèrent la pièce, refermant la porte derrière eux. Il la suivit sans discuter, son regard et ses pensées glissant quelques secondes vers le message que Claude lui avait laissé.

_Cher Lorenz,_

_S’il m’arrive quelque chose, dans l’immédiat, assurez-vous de toujours être avec quelqu’un de confiance et de ne rester seul sous aucun prétexte. Si l’on a tenté de vous faire porter le chapeau une première fois, cela pourrait se produire de nouveau. _

_Concernant l’autre enveloppe que vous avez trouvée dans la première, elle n’est à ouvrir que si vous estimez que mon état met l’avenir de l’Alliance en péril. _

_Avec tout mon respect,_

_Claude_

Que pouvait donc bien contenir cette seconde enveloppe ? Lorenz n’était pas certain de vouloir le découvrir un jour…

-§-

De la détresse et un immense stress… voilà ce que Ferdinand percevait chez Hubert via le Lien qu’ils partageaient – il suspectait que les émotions d’Edelgard étaient aussi dans le lot – et que le mage parvenait à les cacher devant leurs camarades. L’héritier de la maison Aegir sentait que l’Alpha avait besoin de lui et, pour cette raison, il trouva un prétexte crédible pour que tous deux s’éloignent, conseillant ainsi à Petra et Dorothea d’aller prévenir les autres Aigles de Jais. Dès qu’ils purent trouver un endroit où personne ne les verrait, l’Omega avait réussi à convaincre son partenaire de se coller à lui de sorte à pouvoir sentir pleinement son parfum – dans ses lectures, il avait appris que cela pouvait aider à calmer des émotions fortes ou des angoisses quand un Alpha sentait l’odeur de son Oméga ou inversement.

Il lui avait bien fallu cinq minutes pour sentir qu’Hubert était calmé, temps pendant lequel son camarade avait son visage très près de sa nuque, faisant que Ferdinand sentait ses joues rougir à chaque fois qu’il percevait son souffle dans son cou – s’il ignorait que c’était impossible, il aurait bien cru qu’il serait en chaleur tellement ceci l’émoustillait.

—Merci, fit le mage en s’écartant, le regard fuyant et le visage plus coloré que d’ordinaire. Cette situation aurait pu devenir… dérangeante.

—Vous cachiez bien votre jeu mais ce Lien entre nous vous a trahi, déclara le jeune noble en se massant instinctivement la zone où il avait été mordu. Vous pensez que c’est… cette drogue ?

—Certain… bien que je me demande ce que l’Eglise Occidentale espérait accomplir avec… Sauf…

Il voyait Hubert réfléchir, faisant que Ferdinand se remémora qui était dans la tombe… et que ses yeux s’agrandirent en même temps que ceux de son partenaire.

—Dimitri, dirent-ils au même moment.

—Ils voudraient donc déstabiliser encore plus le Royaume par la même occasion ?! s’étonna le cavalier, imaginant déjà le chaos dans lequel Faerghus serait plongé.

—C’est le plus probable car Claude ne pouvait pas être ciblé cette fois-ci vu qu’il n’a été révélé que tardivement qu’il serait dans le groupe, admit le mage en grinçant des dents. Et puis Sylvain et Felix sont aussi des cibles potentielles…

—Ce serait problématique pour eux aussi. Leurs familles sont puissantes et ils sont les seuls héritiers à ma connaissance.

Via ce qu’il savait grâce à ses pairs et ses quelques recherches à but politique, le jeune noble n’ignorait pas que les Fraldarius avaient, à l’origine, un autre héritier qui, malheureusement, avait péri lors de la Tragédie de Duscur. Il lui semblait aussi avoir entendu que les Gautier avaient un autre fils mais celui-ci aurait été déshérité – il n’avait pas eu le temps de creuser sur ce point pour le moment.

—Reste à savoir qui a été touché et par quelle version du Trela, précisa Hubert avec gravité. La logique voudrait que cela soit la première version car l’Eglise Occidentale peut y avoir accès vu qu’elle est assez répandue dans l’Empire et trouvable au marché noir. Je ne serais même pas étonné d’apprendre qu’elle ait réussi à traverser nos frontières…

—L’Eglise a pourtant une position opposée à l’Empire sur les Alphas et Omégas, souligna Ferdinand avec justesse. Vous insinuez donc que la branche occidentale se serait détournée de cela elle aussi ?

—Je ne l’insinue pas, j’en suis certain. Ils ont déjà dénoncé plusieurs fuyards qui pensaient être protégés en leurs murs. Leur évêque actuel est apparenté à une famille noble qui exècre les Alphas et Omégas.

Tout à coup, le jeune noble commençait à comprendre pourquoi son père ne souhaitait pas le voir se rendre à l’Eglise Occidentale quand il était plus jeune…

—En revanche, si c’est la nouvelle version du Trela… commença Hubert avant de marquer une pause, Ferdinand sentant que le stress remontait chez son Alpha. Elle n’est pas accessible à tous et seules quelques maisons nobles peuvent s’en procurer sans éveiller de soupçons… comme la mienne.

—Hubert… fit le jeune Oméga, réalisant soudain ce qui était sous-entendu. Celui qui vous a drogué était-i-

—Pas maintenant ! Essayons d’abord de savoir qui a été touché. La nouvelle a dû se répandre dans tout le Monastère à présent.

Cela, c’était certain. En revanche, le jeune noble comptait bien réussir un jour à pousser le mage à se confier un peu plus à lui, ne serait-ce que parce qu’ils étaient liés jusqu’à la mort…

En questionnant certains de leurs camarades de promotion, ils finirent par apprendre que si Sylvain et Felix avaient été vus avec Ashe partant vers les salles de classe, personne n’avait vu Dimitri ou Claude… cela jusqu’à ce qu’ils aperçoivent plus loin le prince de Faerghus, la mine sombre, avec Edelgard et Hilda qui, manifestement, devaient se rendre auprès de Rhea, leur permettant ainsi de conclure que c’était l’héritier de l’Alliance qui avait été touché.

Puis, sur une intuition commune, ils décidèrent tous deux de se rendre aux dortoirs, se rendant vite compte que quelqu’un avait profité de la situation pour essayer d’aggraver les choses à Garreg Mach…

-§-

Après avoir quitté la Cathédrale, Ashe et Felix s’étaient hâtés d’entrainer Sylvain dans leur salle de classe qui, par chance, était vide. L’Alpha avait les larmes aux yeux à cause du poivre qu’il avait reçu de plein fouet et le jeune archer sentait qu’il avait été bien perturbé par la forte odeur de Claude lorsque ses chaleurs s’étaient déclenchées – même Catherine avait eu un mouvement de recul et avait dû mettre sa main contre son nez quand ses hommes avaient sorti le délégué des Cerfs d’Or de la tombe de Sainte Seiros.

—On doit être suffisamment loin à présent, constata-t-il tandis que le rouquin avait le nez dans la nuque de l’épéiste. Comment cet archer est passé inaperçu ?

—Je me pose la même question… grommela Felix dont il voyait la main glisser vers son épée. Ils savaient clairement qu’il y aurait des Alphas et Omégas parmi nous. Les groupes seraient restés les mêmes qu’au départ, je serais presque comme cet idiot juste là.

—D’ailleurs, pourquoi avoir changé de place avec Ingrid ?

C’était la grande question qui s’était posée la veille de la mission : pourquoi l’épéiste avait demandé à passer dans l’autre groupe ? La possibilité la plus probable était qu’il ne voulait pas être avec Dimitri mais la réaction de Sylvain à cette annonce avait poussé l’héritière des Galatea à accepter d’échanger de place avec son camarade sans poser de questions.

—Problèmes familiaux, répondit le rouquin qui se fit repousser par son Oméga.

—Faute à qui ?! répliqua Felix avec colère. Et tu en as eu assez pour cette fois !

—Fe, je te jure que je ne pensais pas qu-

—La ferme ! Ashe, viens par ici.

Le jeune archer, pris de court, accepta de suivre l’épéiste, laissant seul l’Alpha qu’il entendit éternuer dans son dos.

-§-

Dimitri était en colère, en partie contre Edelgard pour avoir tenu sa langue sur le Trela ainsi que contre ceux qui s'en étaient pris à Claude... mais surtout, il se reprochait de ne pas avoir été capable de le protéger. Il se souvenait bien du mage qui les avait surpris et, sans qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi sur le coup, avait agrémenté son sort de feu d'une grosse quantité de poivre qui avait incommodé tous ceux qui étaient dans le champ de son attaque, surtout Sylvain et lui qui étaient des Alphas et qui s'étaient soudainement vu privés d'un de leur sens. Ils avaient poursuivi leur avancée et, sur le tard, le prince avait d'abord entendu se tendre la corde d'un arc dans son dos, ce qu'il n'avait pas relevé sur le coup... à l'inverse du délégué des Cerfs d'Or, le moins touché par le poivre, qui avait compris le piège et réagit en le sauvant de cette flèche enduite de Trela.

Le choc avait été violent pour Dimitri et il aurait tué le coupable si ce Chevalier Macabre ne s'en était pas chargé avant lui – la raison à cela lui échappait encore. Si Dedue n'avait pas réagi, la situation se serait certainement aggravée et à l'heure actuelle, il serait isolé il ne savait où pendant plusieurs jours au lieu d'être en train de voir le châtiment infligé par l'Eglise de Seiros à ceux de l'Eglise Occidentale – il cacha au mieux le fait qu'il désapprouvait ce jugement de Rhea, tout comme Edelgard qui était restée avec lui après qu'Hilda se soit rendue à l'infirmerie.

Une fois le professeur disponible, ils le prirent à part pour lui expliquer la situation...

—C'est très grave, effectivement, confirma Byleth dont le visage restait impassible. Une idée de comment ce Trela serait arrivé jusqu'ici ?

—Tant que nous ne sommes pas fixés sur la version utilisée, les possibilités sont vastes, répondit la déléguée des Aigles de Jais, quelque peu mal à l'aise. L'ancienne version me semble être la plus facile d'accès pour l'Eglise Occidentale.

—Je vais devoir avertir Seteth de cette situation. Si des changements doivent être faits concernant Claude, il doit être au courant. Ma porte sera ouverte cette nuit donc venez tout de suite me prévenir une fois que l'on en sait plus sur la version concernée pour le Trela.

—Entendu professeur, répondirent en chœur Dimitri et Edelgard.

Byleth les quitta, se rendant dans le bureau du bras droit de Rhea tandis que les deux délégués de classe retournèrent silencieusement dans le hall… jusqu’à le jeune homme attrape le poignet de sa camarade pour l’entraîner dans un recoin à l’abri des regards.

—Pourquoi as-tu tenu ta langue aussi longtemps sur le Trela ? la questionna-t-il avec fermeté. Ne me fais pas croire que tu ignorais que quelqu’un avait déjà tenté de s’en servir au Monastère…

—Et éveiller les soupçons du coupable ? répondit la princesse impériale sur le même ton. D’ailleurs, je n’ai pas dû être la seule à penser cela vu que Claude aussi est resté discret sur ce sujet !

—Sauf qu’au vu des derniers évènements, cela ne lui a pas vraiment réussi…

Il fallait l’admettre : cette situation aurait peut-être pu être évitée si l’archer avait révélé les tentatives de le droguer au Trela au lieu de décider de n’en parler qu’à quelques personnes. Seulement, s’il l’avait fait, Byleth n’aurait probablement pas accepté qu’il participe à la mission du jour…

Pendant un bref instant, la jeune femme resta sans voix, le fixant comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme… cela jusqu’à ce que son regard se durcisse, devenant froid comme un bloc de glace.

—Te rends-tu compte de ce qu’il se serait passé si c’était toi qui avais reçu cette flèche ? souligna Edelgard qui semblait à la fois contrariée et… inquiète. Tu es le dernier héritier du Royaume de Faerghus. S’il t’arrivait malheur, ton pays tout entier sombrerait dans le chaos et ce n’est pas ton oncle qui parviendrait à arranger cela !

Dimitri grimaça en entendant cela. Il n’était pas proche de son oncle, Rufus, et ne lui parlait que très peu, tous deux n’ayant pas beaucoup d’affinités, surtout depuis que celui-ci avait remis en doute sa version de ce qu’il s’était passé lors de la Tragédie de Duscur, décrétant qu’il n’était qu’un enfant traumatisé et que son esprit lui avait joué des tours. De plus, vu ce que Rodrigue et d’autres nobles en disaient, il n’était qu’un piètre régent, la plupart de ses décisions politiques étant assez discutables – les maisons Fraldarius et Gautier avaient usé de toute leur influence quand il avait tenté de modifier les lois concernant les Alphas et Omégas.

—Et si tu penses que l’existence de cette drogue ne me préoccupe pas, tu te trompes lourdement, ajouta la jeune femme avec gravité. Nous, Alphas et Omégas de l’Empire, vivons dans la peur à cause de cette chose et l’Insurrection des Sept nous a encore plus plongé dans la crainte d’être marginalisés, voire pire, pour ce que nous sommes. Si mon père le pouvait, il aurait déjà interdit son utilisation mais tous les pouvoirs politiques lui ont été retirés et il…

Edelgard ne termina pas sa phrase, retenant de justesse ses dernières paroles. Elle détourna le regard en grinçant des dents, laissant un lourd silence peser entre eux durant une dizaine de secondes avant de s’en aller, le laissant seul avec ses démons.

-§-

Lui qui se disait au départ que sa journée ne pouvait pas empirer… il s’était lourdement trompé quand il eut droit à ce fichu poivre et au fait que Claude fut touché par cette saleté de flèche. Le parfum de Felix lui avait permis de chasser l’arôme puissant de l’archer de ses narines et lui avait, un temps, donné l’espoir qu’ils allaient vite se réconcilier mais il dut se rendre à l’évidence que son partenaire était encore en colère contre lui… ou plutôt contre leurs familles respectives.

En toute logique, quand ils se mirent d’accord pour faire un Lien entre eux, Sylvain avait jugé bon de l’annoncer à leurs parents, cela afin de leur confirmer que le mariage aurait bien lieu. Au début, ils avaient juste eu des lettres de félicitations, Rodrigue étant à priori satisfait de cette union et ses parents ayant juste rappelé que le mariage se ferait peu après la fin de leurs études – ce n’était pas une nouveauté en soit.

Là où les problèmes commencèrent, ce fut quand leurs familles commencèrent à vouloir planifier leurs noces, montrant vite leurs désaccords respectifs, notamment sur le lieu de celles-ci – forcément, chacun voulait que son fils se marie sur les terres de sa naissance ou à la capitale, un point qui avait déjà bien agacé Felix vu que le rouquin avait eu toutes les peines du monde à le calmer. Sylvain avait réussi à repousser l’échéance avec l’aide de Dimitri – celui-ci avait tout de suite fait comprendre à Rodrigue que ses amis avaient besoin de respirer un peu et qu’ils voulaient quelque chose de simple.

Sauf que si le problème du mariage et des préparatifs furent réglés, son cher père, le Margrave Gautier, avait réussi l’exploit de mettre sur la table LE sujet tabou avec l’épéiste : les enfants.

Deux jours avant cette mission, il avait écrit à Felix pour lui rappeler la clause du contrat concernant leur future progéniture, faisant que son partenaire, dans une colère noire, était venu le voir pour lui mettre cette lettre sous le nez tout en lui hurlant dessus avant de claquer la porte avec force. Le lendemain, son Oméga avait refusé de lui adresser la parole et demandé à changer de groupe pour la mission du jour suivant.

Sincèrement, Sylvain avait envie de mettre des claques à son père pour avoir fait cela ! Depuis le début de sa relation avec l’épéiste, le rouquin savait qu’ils étaient en désaccord sur ce sujet, l’un ne voulant pas d’enfants ou le plus tard possible et l’autre ne demandant qu’à en avoir une demi-douzaine car il avait toujours adoré les gosses. Il voulait préparer lentement le terrain pour que son Oméga et lui parviennent à trouver un compromis leur convenant à tous les deux mais maintenant, c’était fichu.

Seul dans la salle de classe, il avait réfléchi à comment arranger cela, le tout entre deux éternuements et séances de mouchage, étant forcé d’en conclure qu’il n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’attendre que Felix se calme. Il se rendait dans sa chambre pour broyer du noir, coupant par le réfectoire où il avait aperçu Lorenz parlant vivement avec Raphael, quand il comprit que ses plans étaient à revoir.

-§-

Après avoir récupéré de quoi soigner et attacher Claude, Hilda s’était dépêchée de se rendre au bâtiment où il avait été isolé, celui-ci se situant du côté de la Cathédrale. Attendant devant la porte, elle trouva Ingrid avec Annette et un chevalier de Seiros qui, d’abord furent surpris de voir qu’elle avait des cordes avec elle puis, après explications, la laissèrent rentrer retrouver Marianne et Mercedes, l’aidant même à attacher les poignets et chevilles de l’archer – elle espérait que c’était une précaution inutile, un sentiment partagé par ses camarades vu qu’ils avaient, par la suite, préféré enlever le lit pour ne laisser que le matelas et des couvertures.

Elle était ensuite repartie vers les dortoirs, s’arrêtant quand elle vit Edelgard partir d’un pas vif, visiblement contrariée, puis, plusieurs secondes après, Dimitri qui allait vers le terrain d’entraînement. Elle avait à peine atteint le premier étage qu’elle entendit de l’agitation vers le fond. En allant voir ce qu’il se tramait, elle vit que la porte de la chambre de Claude était grande ouverte, montrant que la pièce, habituellement en bazar, était dans un état pire qu’à l’accoutumée, comme si quelqu’un l’avait fouillée – elle nota aussi que la chambre de Lorenz avait été ouverte, un détail qui ne lui plaisait pas.

—Que s’est-il passé au juste ? questionna-t-elle le groupe de personnes présents, composés d’élèves qu’elle connaissait et d’autres qui lui étaient totalement inconnus.

—Quelqu’un a saccagé la chambre de Claude ! s’exclama un garçon dont elle n’avait pas dû juger bon de retenir le nom. Celle de Lorenz était mal fermée et quand o-

—Vous êtes au courant que vous n’avez pas le droit de faire cela ? le coupa Hubert, visiblement contrarié. C’est formellement interdit par le règlement.

—La porte était entrouverte et puis on a vu dedans le carquois de Claude ! répliqua une fille avec ferveur.

—Cela ne change rien au fait que vous n’avez pas le droit d’aller dans la chambre d’un de vos camarades sans son accord, souligna Ferdinand avec fermeté. Vous pourriez être renvoyés pour ça !

Hilda ne pouvait que constater que quelqu’un avait encore tenté de faire porter le chapeau à Lorenz… qui, s’il avait été intelligent ou si Claude avait vu venir le truc, avait dû bien faire en sorte de toujours être accompagné. Dans ce cas…

—Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Sylvain qui, visiblement, devait vouloir se rendre dans sa chambre et qui reniflait fortement.

—Claude s’est fait saccager sa chambre par Lorenz ! fit un de ces élèves dont le nom ne lui revenait pas.

—Hola oh… Vous êtes sérieux ?! Ce n’est pas son genre et puis il aurait été rapide dans ce cas car je viens de le voir au réfectoire avec Raphael.

—Et Lysithea était avec lui précédemment, ajouta calmement l’héritière des Goneril. S’il a fait quelque chose de répréhensible, nul doute qu’elle a dû lui roussir sa tignasse.

—Il avait tous ses cheveux et semblait plutôt en forme donc je dirais qu’il s’est bien comporté.

Les deux élèves, à court d’arguments, tentèrent de répliquer une dernière fois mais le regard noir d’Hubert accompagné d’une phrase bien menaçante les incita à vite décamper, les laissant tous les quatre dans le couloir.

—Faire accuser Lorenz… grogna Ferdinand dont le visage trahissait son dégoût. Il n’est pas homme à user de ce genre de tactique !

—Pour une fois, nous sommes du même avis, déclara le mage chez qui elle nota une certaine tension. Cette mise en scène était maladroite et je vois mal l’intérêt de voler un carquois aussi quelconque.

—Mais ça ne veut pas dire que rien n’a disparu de la pièce, souligna Sylvain qui continuait de renifler, au point que Ferdinand lui tendit son mouchoir qu’il refusa. Merci mais c’est juste que mon nez a souffert entre le poivre et Claude qui s’est retrouvé en chaleur. Ça fait déjà trois fois que je me mouche sans résultat.

—Manuela doit avoir quelque chose pour ça, dit Hilda en se remémorant sa dernière corvée à l’infirmerie. Tu devrais aller la voir pendant que je vais trouver ce cher Lorenz et prévenir Seteth de la situation.

—Tu es un ange Hilda !

—Nous deux allons rester pour monter la garde, précisa Ferdinand. Si vous pouviez prévenir quelqu’un de cela…

—Pas de souci !

Elle et Sylvain s’éloignèrent… mais la jeune femme eut l’étrange impression que l’héritier de la maison Aegir s’était légèrement rapproché d’Hubert durant la conversation…

-§-

A quel moment exactement avait-il commencé à sentir qu’il y avait un problème ? Sur ces dernières semaines, Claude aurait bien du mal à le dire mais il était certain que quelqu’un lui en voulait et que cette personne était au Monastère, ce qui tendait à pointer l’Eglise du doigt, celle-ci ayant potentiellement pu découvrir les recherches qu’il menait sur les Reliques de Héros et sur l’histoire de Némésis. Mais il ne devait pas exclure d’autres suspects plus… politiques, cela bien que, vu leurs réactions, Edelgard et Hubert étaient à écarter et quelqu’un comme Dimitri n’était clairement pas du genre à user de telles méthodes – et puis il avait d’autres priorités en tête manifestement.

Après que son secret – du moins, l’un d’eux – ait été éventé en Fódlan, il avait eu une entrevue avec son grand-père et ils avaient longuement parlé des risques qu’il courrait à présent ainsi que de la longue liste de prétendants qui ne pouvait qu’aller en s’allongeant avec le temps – manifestement, Judith en avait déjà remis certains à leur place mais elle avait signalé que cela risquait de ne pas les arrêter très longtemps.

Concernant un potentiel mariage, tous deux étaient d’accord que Lorenz et Holst étaient, pour le moment, les meilleures options vis-à-vis de l’Alliance mais le problème était que par rapport à Almyra, ils n’étaient, à l’heure actuelle, pas les meilleurs candidats, bien au contraire. Le jeune homme avait évoqué la possibilité de chercher son partenaire hors de l’Alliance mais d’un point de vue politique, c’était très risqué, surtout vu la situation actuelle de l’Empire – il avait été cependant admis que les meilleures options restaient Dimitri et Edelgard avec une nette préférence de son parent pour le prince de Faerghus, les Riegan étant apparentés aux Blaiddyd.

Suite à cela, il avait été informé de certaines… particularités des Omégas de sa famille qui étaient apparemment plus fertiles que les autres, cela étant dû à deux choses. D’une part, contrairement à leurs pairs, leurs chaleurs ne diminuaient pas en fréquence après la première grossesse mais se produisaient plus souvent et sur une plus courte durée. D’autre part, là où les autres Omégas avaient en moyenne entre quatre et six enfants, ceux des Riegan, quand ils vivaient assez longtemps pour cela, arrivaient sans problème à mettre une dizaine d’héritiers au monde, voire plus, le record connu étant de dix-neuf naissances – Claude avait blêmi en apprenant cela, comprenant un peu mieux pourquoi son grand-père avait exigé qu’il soit isolé de tous durant ses chaleurs.

De cette entrevue, il avait aussi pris note qu’il avait accès à la généalogie des Blaiddyd, ce qu’il s’empressa de faire tant qu’il était à Derdriu afin de poursuivre ses recherches sur les Alphas et Omégas – le constat avait été que les Alphas de cette famille peinaient clairement à avoir plus de deux enfants, la seule exception ayant été lors de leur union avec les Riegan qui semblaient pouvoir aisément compenser ce souci vu que ce mariage avait été clairement le plus productif avec sept héritiers potentiels pour le Royaume.

Quand il y eut le coup du ragoût, Claude, manquant d’information sur ce « Trela », avait préféré jouer la sécurité et manger dans sa chambre un encas qu’il s’était gardé pour la nuit tout en travaillant sur ses potions et poisons – dans un sens, c’était préférable qu’il n’ait pas eu grand-chose dans l’estomac car il avait mal dosé un ingrédient en testant sur lui une de ses mixtures et il eut droit à des nausées jusqu’au matin. Il avait aussi, par précaution, refait un somnifère qu’il savait très efficace – il s’était d’ailleurs demandé s’il ne devrait pas en faire un aussi pour Dimitri qui, de ce qu’il avait cru observer, semblait clairement souffrir d’insomnies – et l’avait adapté pour en imbiber ses pointes de flèches si besoin – cela pouvait servir s’il y avait besoin de capturer un ennemi vu que la mixture faisait effet durant quatre heures environ.

Par la suite, il était surtout resté prudent, observant un peu plus les comportements de certains pour essayer de déceler qui s’amusait à faire cela – Lorenz avait été définitivement écarté de ses suspects quand il avait compris, lors de la réception de cette invitation, que quelqu’un voulait lui faire porter le chapeau. Quand il sut que le Trela contenait de l’Epithymia et que donc, il pouvait lui déclencher ses chaleurs, il put orienter son enquête de façon plus précise et sur les deux jours où cette drogue avait été utilisée, se renseigner sur où se situaient les Alphas à ces moments précis.

Concernant le ragoût, si les Aigles de Jais n’avaient pas terminé leur cours prématurément, le seul Alpha qui aurait été, à coup sûr, sur sa route était Jeritza qui, selon celui qui tenait le stand de pêche, était coincé avec un marchand ayant fait une erreur dans sa cargaison – la coïncidence était assez suspecte, surtout qu’à priori, ledit marchand n’était pas revenu les jours suivants. Quand à celui du thé, les Alphas qui étaient les plus proches à ce moment précis étaient Edelgard – elle était passée par ici avant lui et avait cassé à dessein le service à thé devant témoins, lui épargnant bien des soucis – et certains membres du Monastère – il avait aussi cru entendre que Sylvain était peut-être dans les parages mais les témoignages se contredisaient le concernant, ce qui n’avait rien d’illogique vu le contexte.

En conséquence, Claude suspectait que le coupable, ayant compris que l’empoisonner via la nourriture ou les boissons allait être une tâche très compliquée, risquait de trouver un autre moyen, plus efficace, pour le lui administrer. Pour cette raison, il avait demandé à se joindre aux Lions de Saphir dans la tombe de Sainte Seiros puis avait rédigé des instructions pour Hilda, Lysithea et Lorenz dans le cas où il ne parviendrait pas à déjouer le prochain piège qu’on lui tendrait.

Et ses craintes se confirmèrent lors de la mission.

Leur groupe avançait vite au départ, les lances du prince, de Sylvain et d’Ingrid se frayant aisément un passage jusqu’aux points vitaux de leurs ennemis, Annette et lui les soutenant avec sorts et flèches face aux mages présents de leur côté. Tout allait bien… jusqu’à ce que son nez capte le parfum entêtant d’Alpha du Chevalier Macabre, le déconcentrant alors qu’il tirait sur un ennemi et lui faisant rater sa cible de peu, créant une ouverture à un mage adverse qui jeta un sort de feu droit sur Dimitri ainsi qu’une sale surprise à base de poivre qui incommoda grandement les Alphas du groupe.

Oh, le prince s’en était sorti mais son armure avait souffert, le forçant à ôter la partie qui protégeait son bras et son épaule gauche, le métal ardent risquant de lui causer de terribles brûlures, et son odorat n’avait pas apprécié le parfum de brûlé qui avait pris le dessus. Claude, percevant la fragrance de Dimitri, avait repris ses esprits et était vite allé l’examiner pendant que Byleth s’attaquait au chef adverse – le prince n’avait rien de grave excepté que son nez était temporairement inutilisable le temps que son odorat se remette du coup du poivre. Ils avaient repris leur avancée quand l’archer réalisa qu’un truc clochait : pourquoi ce mage avait ciblé le prince alors que lui aurait été une proie facile, perturbé par l’odeur entêtante d’un Alpha qu’il ne connaissait pas ? Ce n’était pas logique…

La réponse arriva quand son nez perçut une odeur qui n’était pas censée se trouver ici et qu’il entendit le son de la corde d’un arc que l’on tendait – les seuls autres archers de leur groupe étaient Ashe puis Mercedes, tous deux dans l’autre groupe. Il tourna brusquement la tête, notant la présence d’un ennemi prêt à décocher sa flèche droit sur Dimitri.

Lorsqu’Ashe cria, Claude avait réagi le premier, poussant le prince en avant et recevant cette flèche dans le bras à sa place, grognant de douleur… puis ne pouvant retenir son effroi quand ce parfum de cannelle et de jasmin se mit brusquement à envahir ses narines. La flèche avait été imbibée, au mieux d’Epithymia, au pire… de Trela.

Dans les deux cas, il se savait très mal et, sans attendre l’arrivée de Mercedes, il prit la fiole de somnifère qu’il avait prise avec lui et en avala le contenu… sombrant en quelques secondes dans un profond sommeil…

… dont il finit par se réveiller avec l’horrible impression que des milliers d’aiguilles passaient sous sa peau qui était littéralement en feu. Il aurait pu réussir à supporter cela s’il n’avait pas ses chaleurs… et s’il n’avait pas réalisé que cette fichue drogue contenait un hallucinogène, le rendant totalement incapable de comprendre où il se trouvait, son esprit étant trompé par des visions atroces et des sons impossibles à identifier.

La seule chose qu’il fut capable de faire fut de pousser un cri quand la douleur s’accentua un temps sur son bras et prier intérieurement pour que cela s’arrête le plus tôt possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Lexique (ça peut servir) :
> 
> \- Alphas : Individus, généralement issus de familles nobles avec emblèmes, considérés comme naturellement dominants et dont les phéromones ne peuvent être perçues que par d’autres Alphas ou des Omégas. La majorité d’entre eux sont des hommes.
> 
> \- Omégas : Individus, généralement issus de familles nobles avec emblèmes, considérés comme naturellement soumis et dont les phéromones ne peuvent être perçues que par d’autres Omégas ou des Alphas. Les Omégas ne peuvent être que des hommes et ceux-ci ont la particularité de pouvoir avoir des enfants.
> 
> \- Beta : Toute personne n’étant ni Alpha, ni Oméga. Constitue la grande majorité de la population de Fodlan.
> 
> \- Chaleurs : Période durant laquelle les Omégas sont les plus propices à s’accoupler. La durée et la fréquence des chaleurs sur une année varient d’un Oméga à un autre. Leur fréquence baisse avec le temps et après que l’Oméga concerné ait eu un enfant.
> 
> \- Rut : Période durant laquelle les Alphas sont les plus propices à s’accoupler. La durée et la fréquence des périodes de rut sur une année varient d’un Alpha à un autre. Elles peuvent aussi être déclenchées en présence d’un Oméga en chaleur. Leur fréquence baisse avec le temps ou quand l’Alpha et son partenaire ont été parents.
> 
> \- Lien : Etape d’accouplement où le partenaire d’un Oméga lui mord la base de la nuque afin que son odeur masque celle de l’Oméga et indiquer qu’il est en couple. Est irréversible.
> 
> \- Présentation Alpha/Oméga : La présentation se passe généralement entre 14 et 17 ans mais elle peut se produire à partir de 12-13 ans (elle est considérée comme précoce) et jusqu'à 19-20 ans (présentation dite "tardive" car a eu lieu après les 17 ans de la personne).
> 
> \- Suppressants :  
\- Bloquants : Suppressants à fort dosage destinés à bloquer les chaleurs ou les périodes de rut. Peut provoquer des nausées, malaises et autres effets indésirables aux Alphas et Omégas sans emblèmes. Recommandé pour les Alphas et Omégas dont la durée des chaleurs et rut dépassent deux jours mais il est déconseillé d’en prendre trop souvent sur une année. Ne peut pas être couplé à d’autres médicaments.  
\- Atténuants : Suppressants à dosage modéré couplé à un contraceptif et destiné à atténuer les chaleurs. Disponible uniquement dans le Royaume. Recommandé aux Alphas et Omégas dont la durée des chaleurs et rut ne dépasse pas deux jours ou qui ont des chaleurs et rut plus de six fois par an ainsi qu’à ceux n’ayant pas d’emblèmes. Inefficaces pour les Alphas et Omégas dont la durée des chaleurs et rut dépassent deux jours.
> 
> \- Trela : Drogue utilisée par l’Empire qui n’affecte que les Alphas et les Omégas. Déclenche peu après sa prise de violentes chaleurs ou ruts qui peuvent être difficiles à supporter suivant la dose de Trela prise. Un abus de cette drogue entraîne la folie voire la mort.
> 
> \- Epithymia : Mélange utilisé au Royaume pour déclencher les chaleurs ou les ruts. Fait partie de la composition du Trela.


End file.
